New bee
by Ghosty Girl
Summary: the story continues, the end is coming. r/r! (M/A!) Ch 20 up!
1. New girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Iris is mine.  
  
New bee!  
  
Alec just drove in and parked his bike when he turned around to give Normal his clipboard. He walked over to the counter but he wasn't looking were he was going, he bumped into a girl.  
  
"Oh, woops! Sorry, I didn't see you there."  
  
"Oh, that's okay, it was my mistake too, wasn't watching were I was going either. Do you work here?" the girl asked  
  
"Uh yea." Alec replied while checking out the girl from top to bottom.  
  
"So, you know where your boss is?" she asked  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"I need a job."  
  
"Oh, he should be around here somewhere, I'm sure he'll be out in a minute." Alec said "I'm Alec, by he way"  
  
"I'm Iris" she replied and they shook hands.  
  
Normal finally showed himself with a lot of packages in his hands, he threw one at Alec.  
  
"Whoa! I don't think so boss, I'm done for today!"  
  
"I don't think so mister! You're working overtime for that stunt you pulled last week!"  
  
"Oh, right" Alec had wrecked a bike and now he had to pay for it. He left the bike in the middle of the street for someone to run over. He had a bet going with some guys. One of the guys had to run the bike down with a car and if both wheels would come off he'd get the winnings. Alec got all the money, cause the guy had only managed to bounce one wheel of the bike.  
  
"So what did you do?"  
  
"Oh nothing big." Alec replied, still remembering how the bike flew up in the air.  
  
"Who's this?" Normal asked  
  
"Oh, this is.  
  
Iris interrupted "I'm Iris, I'm looking for a job, was hoping you'd have one for me."  
  
"Wait here, I'll get an application form." And Normal walked away to get it.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to cut you of like that, but I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself." Iris said  
  
"That's okay." Oh man, not another one with a mouth like Max.  
  
Normal came back "Here, fill in this form." He was just about to ask her if she had a bike when she said, "Oh, by the way I have my own bike, so I don't need one from here." And she continued to write.  
  
Alec and Normal exchanged looks. Alec walked away and headed for his locker when Sketchy tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, hey man."  
  
"Hey Alec, so who's the new chick?" Sketchy asked  
  
"Oh her, that's Iris."  
  
"She's pretty hot, nice legs!"  
  
"Yea, your right, but she's got a mouth like Max and OC. You say one thing wrong and she's all over you, just like Max." Alec said  
  
"And.?"  
  
"And what? Please tell me you're not gonna ask her out."  
  
"That's not what I meant, well on that other issue I am in fact gonna ask her out, but what I meant was you said like Max and.. OC you forgot to mention her." Said Sketchy  
  
"Oh right, but trust me, you don't wanna go out with her."  
  
"Why not? You and Max get on each others nerves but you guys still hang out." Sketchy replied  
  
"Yeah well, that's different."  
  
"So going out and hanging out is different, well than ever dated Max?"  
  
"What? No, of course not. What gave you that idea?" Alec asked  
  
"Well just seemed like you're talking out of experience and you and Max always hang out so."  
  
"I do have experience, but not with Max, I never dated Max" Alec said  
  
"Who never dated me?" Max asked, she just walked in, just came back from her last run.  
  
"Uhm, Alec." Sketchy replied, answering her question  
  
"Hell NO! Me and Alec? Please."  
  
"Hey, what's so weird about that? Something wrong with me?" He asked, while kinda feeling insulted.  
  
"Well no, but you're.. You're Alec, you now?!" Max said, and turned around.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with you, I think you look just fine."  
  
Alec and Sketchy turned around to see who said that. It was Iris, she just walked up to them.  
  
"Well than you date him!" Max replied with a little tone of sarcasm in her voice, she turned around while slamming her locker shut.  
  
"Well maybe I will!" she replied  
  
Max looked a bit confused thinking it was OC saying that, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean that, I thought you were someone else."  
  
"That's okay, I'm new here I'm Iris." She extended her hand to Max while moving a little bit closer to Alec.  
  
"Right" Max said while shaking her hand. There was something weird about this girl. We've met before, but that didn't turn out so well, I think we got into a fight. Oh that's right it happened back at Manticore! So what is she doing here and why is she pretending she doesn't know me?  
  
(TBC) *************************************************************************** ***********  
  
This isn't that long and not that interesting, I know, but it'll get there (I hope). My head just isn't really in the game right now. I'm kinda busy with school right now, I'm in the middle of a test week right now. I should be studying right now, I know, but I just felt like I should write this. Anyway REVIEW! Ghosty girl 


	2. Enter Crash

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Iris is mine. Hey, DramaGal thanks for that tip on Logan. I guess I was too busy writing about Alec, Max and Iris that I just spaced or something, I just forgot about Logan. Schmidta, I don't know yet if it's gonna be M/A or A/I, what do you think it should be?  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Jam Pony was closed for the day and practically everyone was at crash. Including Max, Alec, Iris, Sketchy and OC.  
  
Max just came back from the bar with two pitchers of beer, put them on the table and sat down.  
  
"So anyway, this brother thought he could get away with taking a package from OC, so than I almost ran that sucker down with my bike. He still refused to give it back so I just had to put the smack down on him!" OC was telling the guys about her day.  
  
They laughed. "That's right! No one rips off OC!" she said it almost loud enough so everyone at crash could her it.  
  
"HEY! Sit down OC! Not everybody wants to know about your day."  
  
"Whatever Max! You just sorry you didn't smack that guy instead of me!" OC started to sway to the side, Max grabbed her just in time to prevent her from falling.  
  
"I think she's kinda drunk, maybe you should take her home."  
  
"Oh really?! I hadn't notice yet, thank for the clue Alec!"  
  
"Okay, jeezz, don't have to bite my head off! I was just saying."  
  
Sketchy leaned over to Alec. "See, this is just what I was talking about back at Jam Pony. You guys get along great!"  
  
"Yeah, well, if that's your definition of great.. Anyway she doesn't need me, she has Logan."  
  
"Who's Logan" Iris asked, she was sitting on the other side of Alec.  
  
"Logan is. Oh look, speak of the devil! There he is." Alec said while pointing at the entrance of crash.  
  
Logan just walked in and was heading towards them.  
  
"Hey everyone! Hey Max."  
  
"Hey Logan, sorry, can't stay. Gotta get OC home before she starts dancing on the bar." Said Max and supported OC to the entrance.  
  
"Oh, OC's kinda drunk." Alec explained "You should've been here a couple minutes ago, you could've seen her yell to everyone about her day, 't was quite amusing."  
  
"Yeah, I bet it was." He replied  
  
"So, you're Logan, huh?" Iris asked  
  
"Yeah, that's me! And you are?"  
  
"I'm Iris, I'm new here, nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Logan, nice to meet you too."  
  
"Are you and Max..?"  
  
"Uhm, no not really, kind of, we're kinda, sort of.. eh. It's hard to explain. But..."  
  
"Oh, I understand, no need to try to explain any further." She said  
  
MAX AND OC'S PLACE  
  
"Easy girl, just sit here for a while or lie down or something, I'm gonna make you some coffee." Max put OC down on the couch and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
"Ey, Max!" OC started to talk very loudly "That Iris girl."  
  
"Yeah, what about her? OC could you tune it down a bit?"  
  
"WHAT?" she asked  
  
"Stop talking so loud, everyone in Seattle can hear you! So what about Iris?"  
  
"Oh sorry, well she's one fine girl!" OC replied.  
  
"Yeah, almost all the transgenics are built like that, like me and Alec."  
  
"What? She's a transgenic?" OC asked  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"What do you mean, I think so?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, I know I've met her before at Manticore, but it seems she doesn't recognize me, or she's just pretending not to know me." Max said  
  
"Well, what's she doing here?"  
  
"I don't know" Max said "Oh I almost forgot, here's your coffee." She wanted to give it to OC, but OC had fallen asleep. She put the cup of coffee on the table and went to her bedroom to get a blanket out of the closet. She went back to the living room with the blanket in her hand and put it over OC. After that she went to her own bedroom, picked up a book and started to read.  
  
BACK AT CRASH  
  
Music was playing on the background, the song was almost over. Everyone was still talking and laughing. Iris was still sitting next to Alec and she was talking to Logan. Sketchy was telling his plan, to conquer Iris, to Alec. He started to laugh.  
  
"What? What's so funny, it worked before." Said Sketchy  
  
"Haha, fine if you say so, but that's not how you get a girl's attention." Alec replied.  
  
The song was over and a new one started.  
  
"Oh wow, this is my favorite song! Hey Alec, wanna dance? You don't mind, do you Logan?"  
  
"Uhm, no go ahead, we'll finish our conversation later." Logan replied.  
  
"Come on Alec."  
  
"I'll dance with you!" Sketchy said  
  
"Uh, no offence, but I didn't ask you, besides I wanna dance with Alec."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not really in the mood." He told Iris  
  
"Oh, come on, please.." She pleaded  
  
"Dance with the girl already Alec, it's just one dance." Logan said  
  
"See, Logan thinks you should come and dance with me too."  
  
"Jeeh, thanks a lot Logan! Fine, one dance."  
  
Logan chuckled  
  
"Man, why didn't she ask me?"  
  
"Obviously she likes Alec more than she likes you." Logan answered his question  
  
"Thanks, just what I needed to hear." Sketchy replied sarcastically  
  
Alec and Iris were dancing very close to each other, it was hard to separate the two bodies from each other. Alec tried to move a bit away from her several times, but she kept on moving towards him.  
  
"Wow, those two look like they're getting along very well!" said Logan while trying to figure out where Alec's body started and Iris's began.  
  
"Look man, I can see that myself, no need to rub it in some more!" Sketchy was kinda pissed of cause Alec was dancing with his 'girl'.  
  
MAX'S PLACE  
  
OC was still sleeping on the couch, the coffee had turned cold.  
  
Max was still in her bedroom, she put the book away and walked to the living room to check up on OC. She saw the coffee, which was cold now. She picked the cup up and threw the cold coffee in the sink.  
  
"I'm sure I know her, my memory is working fine right? Maybe Alec knows her, yeah that's probably it, that's why they were so friendly towards each other. I'll check to be sure."  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed Alec's number.  
  
CRASH  
  
Alec and Iris were still dancing to the same song when his phone rang.  
  
"Ehm, excuse me, could you let go of me for a sec? I have to pick up my phone."  
  
"Don't worry, they'll call back." She replied, not wanting to let go just yet.  
  
"I really need to take this, could be important."  
  
"Okay." She let go of him and he picked up his phone.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Alec? It's Max."  
  
"Oh hey, what's up?"  
  
"Is Iris still there?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, she's kinda pushy, she's making me dance with her, why?"  
  
"She's what?" she couldn't help herself, she just had to make fun of him "Oh, poor Alec, he has to dance with a girl, cause she's making him do it! So what, you just couldn't say no?"  
  
"Very funny Max, it's Logan fault too he backed her up! Anyway, you were saying about Iris." said Alec, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Oh right, have you ever met her before?"  
  
"No, today was the first time, why?"  
  
"Oh, cause I have, at Manticore." She replied  
  
"What? She's Manticore?"  
  
"Yeah, she doesn't seem to remember me, or she's just pretending. Look, just watch you back okay, there's something off about her."  
  
"Yeah, okay thanks." He said, Max was just about to hang up when Alec spoke up. "Hey!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You wanna talk to Logan? He's still here."  
  
"Oh, yeah sure."  
  
Alec handed the phone to Logan.  
  
"It's Max" he said  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
Iris was just about to drag Alec back to the dance floor when the song ended.  
  
"Oh, too bad, song's over. I'm done here." Alec said, with a smile on his face, glad he got that over with.  
  
"But Alec.." She cried out  
  
"Hey Sketchy, come here. You can dance with Sketchy! That'll be fun!" and he shoved Sketchy into Iris's arms.  
  
Sketchy was happy and sent Alec a thumbs up.  
  
Iris wasn't to glad being in that situation but danced with Sketchy anyway.  
  
Logan was still on the phone with Max.  
  
"So can you do that for me?" Max asked him  
  
"Sure, anything for you, so I'm suppose to try and find anything and everything about Iris, cause she might be a loony transgenic?"  
  
"Ha, yeah, I guess you could put it that way! Anyway, thanks and I'll talk to ya later?"  
  
"Yeah later, bye" they both hung up.  
  
Alec just sat down and Logan handed his phone back to him.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Alec said  
  
"Nicely done, shoving Sketchy to her! He was getting pissed cause you stole his 'girl'." Logan said  
  
"Yeah well, it's not like I asked her to dance."  
  
"But you did except her invitation."  
  
"Yeah I kinda had to after what you said." Alec gave Logan a look.  
  
"Sorry about that! (not really) But you'd make a good couple, with both of you being transgenic and all." Logan replied  
  
"How did you know that?" he asked  
  
"Max just told me."  
  
"Oh, right." And they both just starred at Iris.  
  
Iris looked back "I will have you Alec, 452 can't stop me!"  
  
(TBC)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Hey all, hope this is a bit better than the first part. I'll try to put a bit more Logan in it if you guys think I should. But I'm just really focused on Alec, Max and Iris right now. I'm really glad this week's over, I'm finally done with all those stupid tests! Probably screwed them all up anyway! But at least it's over now. Anyway, REVIEW and give me tips, suggestions if you have any! Ghosty Girl 


	3. This is nice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Iris is mine. Hey schmidta, I also like Alec better than Logan (no offense to all you who like Logan) but I'm not so sure I can Kill Logan in this story, I already had him killed in my last story. I guess we'll see how it'll turn out. I don't know if it'll be M/A I/A or M/L but I'll putt in some M/A moments for sure!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
CRASH  
  
Oh my god! How long can one song take? Iris thought, I can't wait to get this guy to let me go!  
  
"So, what new?" Alec asked Logan  
  
"What do you mean?" he replied  
  
"Just, ya know, what's new? Like any changes in you life, got some new info on one of your eyes only projects, what's up with you and Max? Ya know, that sort of thing."  
  
"Oh, nothing much, just have to do this thing for Max, check out things about Iris, she doesn't really like her."  
  
"Yeah I know, she told me. Honestly, I'm not to crazy about her either, I mean I don't know if Max's right about her coming from Manticore, but she's just kinda pushy, at least she is towards me."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I didn't really help in that matter, did I." Logan said  
  
"Not really, you kinda pushed her to me, now she probably things I like her to, cos you came up with the bright idea of dancing, 'come on Alec it's just one dance'. Yeah that really helped!"  
  
"Actually, the dancing part was her idea, not mine, I guess I just gave her a nudge, a bit more self-confidence. Anyway, about me and Max, I don't know what's going on. She keeps pushing me away, or when I start talking about us, she changes the subject."  
  
"Well, that virus thing isn't helping either." Said Alec  
  
The song was finally over, Sketchy asked Iris if she wanted to dance some more, she didn't. Sketchy walked over to the pool table to watch a couple of guy's play. Iris walked back to the table, back to Alec and Logan. She sat down.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey!" Alec and Logan replied.  
  
"Had fun?" Alec asked, already knowing the answer and chuckled.  
  
"It was okay, I'd rather have danced with you. It wasn't very funny when you shoved Sketchy to me." She said  
  
Alec and Logan started to laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry, but he really likes you, the least you can do is dance with the guy and let him down easy." Alec said "besides, I didn't really wanna dance anyway, actually I just did it cause Logan backed you up. I didn't want you to beg or anything."  
  
"Beg? I don't think so! I don't beg! Besides, do you actually think you're gods gift to women or something, cause yeah, I think you're cute and I like you, but I'm not desperate! I'm not going to lower myself to begging, just to get a guy."  
  
"Alright, I was just kidding about the begging part, I didn't think you were gonna take this so seriously." Alec replied "and I don't think I'm gods gift to women, true I'm a gift but no one ever said anything about gods gift!" and he chuckled again  
  
"You know, you are so full of yourself! You actually think you can get everyone and anyone you want?" Logan asked  
  
"Well maybe not everyone and anyone, but I can definitely get what I want!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Can you get Max?" Sketchy asked, he decided to jump into the conversation, cos he was getting bored at the pool table.  
  
"What? Max? What are you talking about?" Logan asked  
  
"Yeah, Logan's kinda, sort of with Max!" Iris jumped in  
  
"Kinda, sort of, well that's just not good enough, no offense Logan, but she hardly ever hangs out with you these days."  
  
"You're out of your mind Sketch, I'm not gonna pursue Max! She'd never go for me anyway!" Alec said  
  
"Okay, if you can't do it.." Sketch replied  
  
"No, I didn't say that, I can do it, I just don't wanna piss her of, she my friend and I don't wanna screw that up." He replied.  
  
"Whatever you say Alec."  
  
"Okay, you guys are weird but I guess you already knew that. It's getting late, I'm gonna go home and crash. See you guys later!" and Logan left.  
  
"He's right! I'm off too, see you tomorrow at work!" Alec left too  
  
"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?"  
  
"Not really, they're right, I'm gonna hit the sack too, se you tomorrow Sketch!" Iris got out of crash as soon as she could. "Well if that wasn't an easy let down, than, well I don't really care!"  
  
"Oh great, ditched again!" and Sketchy left as well.  
  
MAX'S PLACE  
  
It was late, Max was still in the living room with OC, who was still sleeping. "Maybe I should pay Iris a visit and ask her what she's doing here. Nah, I can talk to her tomorrow, after all we do work at the same place! Yeah, you're right OC, thanks for your input!" OC didn't actually say anything cos she was still sleeping. Max just didn't wanna talk all by herself so she imagined OC into the conversation that she was having with herself. She stood up and walked in the direction of her room when someone knocked on the door. She walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey Max! Still up? Kinda late don't you think?"  
  
"Alec, what are you doing here? If it's so late than why aren't you at your place?" she asked him  
  
"Oh, no reason, anyway just wanted to check up on you guys, make sure you got home okay!"  
  
"Of course we did, I called you like 15 minutes ago didn't I? So what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, Iris didn't do anything you know, I mean tonight at crash. She didn't pull a stunt or anything. Are you sure she's Manticore?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure! We fought against each other, they had to pull us apart. She wouldn't quit, neither would I. Anyway, we have great memories, right? Well than she should remember me. She faking it."  
  
"Maybe not, maybe they made her forget, or maybe she had an accident and lost her memory or something, how can you be so sure she's faking it?"  
  
"I don't know, I just know, I can feel it. Just trust me okay, she's bad news." She said  
  
"Oh of course cause Max knows all!!!" he said it pretty loud.  
  
"Sssshh, keep it down will ya! OC's on the couch sleeping! You'll wake her with your loud mouth!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
IRIS'S PLACE  
  
Iris was working out, she was punching and kicking a punching bag.  
  
"Damn it Max! You have Logan, let me have Alec! I already lost Ben! And that's your fault, I just know it!"  
  
She continued her training.  
  
MAX'S PLACE  
  
Alec and Max were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking. Mostly about Iris.  
  
"Anyway, when we were fighting it seemed like she really hated me, like I did something to her, but that's impossible, cos I never met her before the fight!" Max told Alec about her fight with Iris when she was back at Manticore for the second time.  
  
"That's weird, if you never met before than she shouldn't have a grudge against you."  
  
"I know, that's why I think there's something off about her. I never fought with somebody with much anger in their eyes."  
  
"Oh, than pushing Sketchy in her arms wasn't exactly a bright idea, was it." he said  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked  
  
"Oh, I told you, we were dancing. I didn't really want to, but she said one song, so I figured why not, and than you called during our dance. I just gave the phone to Logan when the song ended. I didn't want to dance with her anymore, she practically threw herself at me, so I pushed Sketchy in her arms."  
  
"Gee, I gotta say, that's really one of you brightest ideas."  
  
"I know, hey, what time's it?" Alec asked her  
  
"Ehm, it's four in the morning, huh we've been talking for about three hours."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, I should really go home, get some zzz's before work."  
  
"Yeah me too, so I'll see ya at work."  
  
"Yeah, see ya" Alec left the apartment and went home.  
  
(TBC)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Hey all! I know this chapter doesn't have a lot of Iris in it, but I'm working on a chapter all about Iris. It explains a couple of thing about her, and why she is like she is. I don't know when I'll post that one, I'll probably post a couple of other chapters first. REVIEW please, I've got a few chapters waiting to be post, so review and I might even post the next chapter tonight! Ghosty girl 


	4. Well … this is embarrassing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Iris is mine.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
MAX AND OC'S PLACE: 10:00 A.M.  
  
"Hey! Morning! Want some coffee?" Max was already up, making coffee in the kitchen.  
  
"Max, could you keep it down a bit? Oh, my head! What time is it?" OC just woke up and had a hell of a hangover.  
  
"It's 10 A.M. Why?"  
  
"Oh, man, did you even sleep, like at all last night, cause I'm still really tiered and I know I got more sleep than you did. But than again you don't need much sleep, do you? My head is banging!"  
  
"No, not really. I slept fine, like two or three hour." Max replied  
  
"What did you do with the rest of the time?"  
  
"Talked to Alec, he came over when you were sleeping."  
  
"Talked to Alec, what for and what about? Is it even possible to have a normal conversation with that boy?" OC asked  
  
"Well, he came over to see if we got home okay, and we just started to talk. About stuff, everything, just things, I guess we talked about Iris mostly. Manticore, ya know?" she replied  
  
"How long did you talk to him, cos I know it's hard to keep a good conversation going, especially with him!"  
  
"We talked for about three hours. It was actually nice talking to him. He wasn't Alec, you know, I mean he was Alec, but not like he usually is, with the humor and stuff."  
  
"Three hours, that's pretty long, but it's good that you guys talked. Cos you always hang out, but never really talk. So it's good." OC said  
  
"Yeah, for you too!" Max said with a big grin on her face  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Max started to laugh.  
  
"Oh, no! I didn't do anything remotely embarrassing, did I?" OC asked  
  
"Well."  
  
JAM PONY  
  
Alec was talking to Sketchy about last night at crash when Max and OC came in.  
  
"Hey Max!" Alec greeted her with a smile on his face. It was a nice smile, a smile that really said that he cared. Not on of those cocky smiles he usually has.  
  
"Hey Alec" she greeted him back.  
  
"Sleep okay?" He asked her  
  
"Yeah, you?" she asked him  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You guys slept with each other?" Sketchy decided to join in.  
  
"Yeah, sure Sketch, cos we do that al least once a week!" Alec replied sarcastically  
  
"So much for the nice Alec!" Max said to OC  
  
OC's head was still sore from the other night.  
  
"Hey OC, some party last night huh?" Sketchy said to her  
  
"What?" OC turned her head and looked at Max, who shrugged  
  
"Don't look at me girl, you did it, not me" Max said  
  
OC turned her head back around "Party? I thought we were at Crash, we didn't go to a party, did we?"  
  
"Well, you sort of made the party at Crash last night!" Alec said  
  
"Oh no, I didn't embarrass anyone, did I?"  
  
"Just yourself!" Sketchy replied.  
  
"I didn't, please tell me I didn't.."  
  
"Sorry OC!" Max said "You did!"  
  
"I did?" she asked her  
  
"Yeah, you did, you stood up and told us about your day, the guy who you smacked cos he took one of your packages. You actually told everyone at Crash, you said it loud enough for everyone to hear." Max replied  
  
"Oh no, really? I don't remember doing that"  
  
"You were kinda out of it, you started to sway from side to side, you almost fell. Max had to take you home before you started to dance on the bar or something." Said Iris, who just walked in to hear a part of the conversation.  
  
"Oh yeah, they left just as Logan walked in." Said Sketch  
  
"Logan came? See I don't even remember that! So you didn't stay because of me?" OC asked Max  
  
"Yeah well, had to make sure my boo was okay, couldn't exactly let you go home swaying from one side to the other." Max replied  
  
"So you went back to Crash after dropping me of?"  
  
"No I didn't, I. eh stayed with you."  
  
"Why didn't you go back?" OC asked  
  
"Cos, I couldn't just leave you alone like that, so I made you some coffee, you didn't drink it, you fell asleep!"  
  
"And we stayed at Crash, with Logan!" Iris was trying to make Max jealous "We had fun! He's really easy to talk to, there was also dancing involved, well not me and Logan of course, cause he told me you and him were kind of,."  
  
Alec gave Sketchy a look  
  
"But me and Alec." Iris said  
  
"And you and me!" said Sketchy  
  
"Right!" Iris looked kinda embarrassed.  
  
Alec started to grin.  
  
"Logan, I guess I should call him." Max walked to the payphone to call him.  
  
"So, I really did all that?" OC asked, she just wanted to make sure  
  
"Yeah, 'So I put the smack down on him.'" Alec was reconstructing OC's little scene from the night before  
  
They all laughed! Apparently it was really funny, OC couldn't remember.  
  
"Well...this is embarrassing" she said to herself "Maybe it's good that I don't remember!"  
  
(TBC)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Well, about this chapter, I don't know, I don't really have any thoughts on it. I guess I wrote it cause OC was drunk and she needed to know what happened or something. Also, Iris, she wants Alec so she needed to show that Max belonged with Logan and not with Alec. I'll have a next chapter with more Logan in it, it'll be about Max and Logan talking so. REVIEW! Ghosty girl 


	5. Talk about weird

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Iris is mine. Hey all! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Review today! I'll post another chapter 2morrow (Monday) if I get 5 reviews about ch. 5 otherwise it'll be Tuesday. I already wrote that chapter, in fact I'm busy writing chapter 11 as we speak. It'll get clear how Iris knows Ben and Max and all that, please read!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
JAM PONY  
  
Max was standing at the payphone and dialed Logan's number.  
  
"Hello?" Logan, on the other side of the phone. He sounds tiered.  
  
"Hey! It's me."  
  
"Hey Max. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to say sorry about last night." She said  
  
"What do you mean, you didn't do anything."  
  
"I asked you to come to Crash and when you got there I left."  
  
"You had to take care of OC, I understand." He replied  
  
"Yeah, but I could've come back after I got her home safely."  
  
"Yeah, maybe, but that's okay, that you didn't come back. I actually had fun with Alec, Sketchy and Iris."  
  
"Oh, well good, I didn't want you to get bored!"  
  
They laughed  
  
"So eh, did you find out anything about. you know." She asked  
  
"About who?" he asked  
  
"You know, the one we talked about over the phone, when you were still at Crash last night?"  
  
"Oh, why didn't you just say her name? Or is she standing there?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, she's standing a couple of feet away from me, she's busy talking to the guys."  
  
"Well, to be honest, I haven't looked yet. I kinda left late from Crash last night. I've been awake for about an hour, so I'll do it in a minute okay?"  
  
"Oh, okay" she said, hoping he had actually done it yet  
  
"Cause I'd like to have some breakfast first, ya know?" he said  
  
"Yeah sure, I would too, if I were you."  
  
"Come by later, in an hour or so. I should have found something by then."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in an hour. Bye"  
  
"See ya Max"  
  
They both hung up. Logan went to the kitchen to get himself some breakfast.  
  
Max walked back over to the guys, they were still making fun of OC's performance at Crash last night. They were still laughing when Max joined them.  
  
"Okay, very funny. You all can stop now! It's bad enough that I actually did all that, you don't have to reconstruct the whole evening!" OC yelled at them  
  
Now Max started to laugh as well, remembering how OC was yelling at everyone the other night.  
  
"No Max, not you too!" OC wasn't laughing at all, she laughed before but it just wasn't funny anymore, not to her. "Y'all stop it right now! Or I'll put the smack down on all y'all!"  
  
Everyone started laughing even harder, just because she used the phrase 'smack down'  
  
"Yeah, okay, my bad! I shouldn't have used that phrase." She said  
  
They were still laughing, they couldn't stop. Iris was laughing so hard, she couldn't stand strait and started to sway, she leaned against Alec so she wouldn't fall. Alec didn't notice her do that cause he was to busy laughing. OC kept yelling at them to make them stop, but it didn't help. Every time she yelled they laughed. Max couldn't stop, tears were coming out of her eyes because of all the laughing. Suddenly she sat on the ground, she couldn't stand up anymore, and if she did she would fall back on the ground.  
  
"Oh my god, can't you people do anything else but laugh? It is so not funny anymore!" OC yelled  
  
The laughter wouldn't stop.  
  
"Whatever, y'all are crazy! I'm out a here!" she took her bike, grabbed a few packages, put them in her bag and left.  
  
Normal heard all the laughter, which didn't stop even though OC had left the building.  
  
"Hey! What's all that about! This isn't some funhouse! Get back to work! Bip, bip bip!" Normal turned around to grab a few packages.  
  
The laughter wasn't so loud anymore, but it hadn't completely stopped either. Max got up of the ground and walked to her locker, still laughing. Alec pushed Iris of off him, gently, and also walked to his locker. The crowd that was laughing just a minute ago, had separated. Everyone got back to work.  
  
After delivering a few packages Max drove to Logan's place, an hour has passed.  
  
Max entered Logan's apartment, she couldn't see him. Logan was busy checking things on his computer.  
  
"Logan? You home?" Max yelled  
  
"Yeah, I'm over here!" he yelled back.  
  
"Oh, hey!"  
  
"Hey, What's up?" he asked  
  
"Ehm, I was wondering if you found out anything about Iris"  
  
"Nope, nothing" he replied  
  
"What? Nothing?"  
  
"Yep, nothing, it's not like there's a site, you know. www.manticore.com or something like that. It's not like they display all that info on the net. I mean, I can do a lot, but I can't do everything." He replied  
  
"So..Nothing."  
  
"Yep, nothing! Zip, zero zilch, nada absolutely nothing!"  
  
"Oh.so what's with you, are you okay? Cos you're kinda acting strange, not like you." she said  
  
"Well Max."he took a step towards her, she took a step back "there you have it!"  
  
"Have what?" she asked  
  
"Every time I try to get close, you pull away."  
  
"The virus."  
  
"No, it's not just the virus, we can't even have a normal conversation without you changing the subject when it comes to us." He said  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't. I can't do this. I gotta go." She walked to the door, leaving him standing there.  
  
"I really don't get you Max."  
  
JAM PONY  
  
Max drove in, put her bike away and went to her locker. OC came in a few minutes before she did. She saw Max and walked to her.  
  
"Hey boo, everything okay?" OC asked  
  
"I guess." Max shrugged  
  
"Oh, that's sweet, you feel guilty about laughing at me this morning?"  
  
Max smiled "No, not really. That was your fault 100 percent. I was just at Logan's, it didn't go so well. I don't really wanna talk about it." she slammed her locker shut and walked over to Normal to give him her clipboard. OC walked with her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry boo, if you wanna talk later, you know where to find me." OC walked away, she figured that Max needed to be alone.  
  
"Yes!" Alec just drove in, headed to Normal with a big grin on his face. "Here you go boss." He handed Normal his clipboard. "That's it for me, no more working overtime!"  
  
"Yeah, you finally managed to pay for the bike huh?" said Iris, she was standing behind him  
  
"Yeah, wait how did you know about the bike, I never told you about it." he said  
  
"I asked around, kinda stupid actually, ruining that bike I mean. The bike costs more than you won."  
  
"I know, that wasn't the point, the point was to be right, I was so I won." He said  
  
"And than you had to pay for the bike by working overtime."  
  
"True, seen from that perspective, I guess in the end it wasn't such a good idea. Oh well, it's in the past now!"  
  
"Yep, I guess so.you going to Crash tonight?" she asked  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Oh, I'll see you tomorrow then"  
  
"Yeah, see ya"  
  
Iris left and went home.  
  
IRIS'S PLACE  
  
She opened the door and walked in, she flipped on the light even though she could see just fine. There was a punching bag hanging in the right corner of the room. She took of the jacket and put her bag on the table. She walked towards the right corner of the room, a couple of feet away from the punching bag was cabinet with a drawer in it. She pulled it open and picked up two glove, put them on and started to punch the bag.  
  
(TBC)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Okay, you'll find out why Iris want's Alec so bad, why she is the way she is in the next chapter. REVIEW On, by the way please tell me what you thought of FREAK NATION! Cause I live in Holland and we (the people in Holland) haven't see freak nation yet, but they're airing that ep. TONIGHT! Ghosty girl 


	6. Ben, my love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Iris is mine. Thanks for reviewing and giving me you opinion about Freak Nation. It was okay for just an episode, but I expected WAY more than that for a season ending! Oh, and Alec, I really thought he could fight way better than that! He should've knocked that chick out!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** Ben, my love  
  
IRIS'S PLACE  
  
She finally, after two hours, stopped training. She walked to her refrigerator to get a bottle of water. She walked to her bedroom and flipped the light on.  
  
It was amazing!!! All the walls in her bedroom were covered with pictures of Ben, pictures that the staff from Manticore took to show their superiors, fighting scenes, combat training absolutely everything. She had just about every move a man could make in a picture form, with Ben on it! Most of them were pictures from when he was just a little boy, but she also had some others, where he was more mature, older. She even had a picture of his dead body, which is kinda morbid.  
  
She sat down on her bed and grabbed an album, she opened it. More pictures with Ben on it, some of them with her and Ben on it. She was never on a picture with Ben, she put that one together with a computer program. She also took out a notebook, all her thought, about Ben, were in there.  
  
She was totally obsessed with Ben, she only met him once, when she was a kid. They were paired of as sparring partners. He was good, he could take her on any day, no problem. That's what got her hooked on him.  
  
No one ever beat her before, she was used to winning, but Ben, he was good. He was the first person to beat her, to put her in her place. He didn't even say anything to when she was lying on the ground, he just stuck out his hand to help her up. She never did that to the guys she had beaten. So he helped her up, he shouldn't have done that. A guard came up behind him and hit him in the back with a baton. He fell down to the ground. She didn't do anything to help him, she just stood there.  
  
A tear ran down her cheek "I should've helped you, I know, but I couldn't. I felt so weird, I'd never felt that way before. My hart was beating so fast, it felt like I had butterflies in my stomach, I couldn't move, I'm sorry." She started to cry.  
  
* flashback *  
  
Iris was starring out of a window back at Manticore, watching Ben fighting with someone else. A girl, he even smiled at her from time to time when the guards weren't watching. Why was than girl more special then me, why did he smile at her and not and not at me.  
  
* end flashback *  
  
452,Max yeah I know who you are, I know now that that was you, I knew you were that girl when we met, when we fought back at Manticore. He liked you better than me, Ben, why? Now that I found him again,.You, always you, you're in the way. You aren't suppose to be with him, I am! Maybe he's not in love with you, but he likes you, more than he likes me!  
  
He'll be mine! I not gonna lose him, not again.  
  
I saw his body in the morgue, I snuck in when they weren't watching. I heard the guards talking about you, X5-493. They said you were crazy, that you killed people and took their teeth. I couldn't believe it, you could never do that, never.  
  
When they were talking about you, I thought you came back, for me. When you escaped I missed you, I wish you had taken me with you. I even tried to escape myself, so I could be with you. I failed, they put me in psy-ops for six months. They thought I would try to escape again. I didn't, I waited, hoping you'd come back for me. You came back, but not for me, you didn't even come back alive. Cold, you were so cold. Someone snapped your neck. That was it, that was the moment I decided to kill whoever did that to you.  
  
She slammed the album and the notebook shut and put them under her bed.  
  
"No matter, I found you again. I always knew I would. But you're with her, I'll kill her, I just know she's the one who killed you before, who killed Ben. Once I get her out of the way we'll be together like we should've been in the first place."  
  
She went back into the living room and stared to train again.  
  
* flashback *  
  
"527, over here!" Renfro ordered her, she came.  
  
"You'll fight 452!" she said, and Max appeared  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes, she was really here. "Ma'am, yes ma'am!" finally I got an opportunity to kill her, to kill 452! She escaped with 493, that should've been me!  
  
They started to fight, she was good, guess she picked up some moves from the outside. BAM, yes, hit her, I hope it hurts. She's looking at me, I look back. Evil. Anger, I'll kill you, I will.  
  
We fought pretty hard, she could definitely pack a punch.  
  
"Stop! I said stop, at ease soldiers, that's an order!" Renfro shouted  
  
We didn't listen, I didn't care, all I cared about was making her suffer!  
  
"Guards! Get them away from each other!" she shouted  
  
The guards came and pulled us apart.  
  
Damn, I failed, again.  
  
* end flashback *  
  
"I'll get you this time!"  
  
(TBC)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
I know, kinda short, but that's all I could come up with. Hope this was okay. REVIEW Ghosty girl  
  
Oh like I just said, I know this is kinda short, so I decided to post chapter 7 as well. Hope you like it! 


	7. Wow, what's with you?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Iris is mine. I knew it, I just knew it, I had a test week last week, and I screwed it up, big time! I got my grades back today, pathetic! A 35 on math and chemistry! But on the bright side, I got a 66 on biology and I usually suck at that. So anyway, getting back to my story, I've got a couple of chapters lined up on my pc. Tell my what you think of this one and I promise to post the next chapter 2morrow! (Wednesday, plus it introduces a new chatacter!)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
JAM PONY  
  
Iris came in, she was quite happy and cheerful.  
  
"Hey all! Fine day isn't it?" she said out loud so everyone could hear.  
  
"What's with you? Had a good night last night?" Alec asked, looking around the corner  
  
"Actually, I did!"  
  
"Why? Had fun at Crash or something?" he asked  
  
"No, I didn't go to Crash last night." She replied  
  
"Than what?"  
  
"You could say I had an epiphany, it just. hit me!" she said cheerful  
  
"What hit you?" Sketchy asked, wondering what all the commotion was all about.  
  
"Oh, just this thing." and she put her arm around Sketchy. ('I'm gonna kill Max.' Those were the only words running through her head.)  
  
He looked at her, than at Alec. Alec shrugged.  
  
"Don't look at me, I didn't do or say anything!"  
  
"So Sketchy, wanna go out tonight?" she asked, sounding very seductive  
  
"Ehm, not that I'm complaining, but are you sure you have the right person in front of you?" he asked looking confused  
  
"Of course I'm sure, why? Don't you wanna go out?"  
  
"No, I do wanna, trust me, but you kinda blew me off the other night plus you seemed to be very happy dancing with Alec."  
  
"Fine! Than we won't go!" the expression on her face changed from happy, cheerful to angry and rejected. "All, you had to say was no!"  
  
"Wow, what's with you? I'm just saying that it's kinda weird what you're doing right now! I'm not saying I don't wanna go, cos I do!" he replied, looking surprised by her reaction  
  
Max walked in looking kinda bummed about her conversation with Logan. Alec noticed her are followed her to her locker.  
  
"Hey Max!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Alec"  
  
"Everything okay? You look a bit sad and distracted." He said  
  
"I'll be okay." She replied  
  
"Well, if you wanna talk about it.."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the offer." And she walked away from him  
  
Iris and Sketchy headed for Alec, while looking over their shoulders towards Max, wondering what was going on, what just happened.  
  
"What's with her?" Sketch asked  
  
"I dunno, problems with Logan I guess, she was suppose to stop by last night, guess it didn't go too well. Anyway, she won't talk to me about it." Alec replied "So what's with you guys, everything okay? Are you going out?"  
  
"Yeah, we talked for a bit, everything's all good again" said Sketch  
  
"We're gonna go to Crash tonight, wanna come?" Iris asked  
  
Sketchy gave Alec a look saying, say no, please say no!  
  
"No, thanks, wouldn't wanna be the third wheel or something, besides I think I'm gonna go to Max, see if she's okay." He walked over to the payphone "But first I'll find out for myself what's wrong with Max today" he dialed Max and Cindy's number. OC didn't have to start until the afternoon, so she was home.  
  
"Hey OC here!"  
  
"Hey OC, it's Alec."  
  
"Hey, Max isn't here."  
  
"I know, listen, did anything happened with you and her of with her and Logan, cos she looked distracted." He asked  
  
"Yeah, nothing with me and her, her and Logan on the other hand."  
  
"So. plan on telling me what happened?" he asked  
  
"First of all, if I knew what happened I wouldn't tell you, it's not my place, second, I don't know, so I can't tell you. If you really wanna know, you should ask her."  
  
"I already asked her if she was okay, she said she was and then she left. So that's why I was wondering if you knew."  
  
"Well, I don't. Call Logan, he knows."  
  
"Yeah, maybe I will. Thanks."  
  
They hung up and Alec grabbed his bike and left to try and find Max.  
  
Iris watched him go.  
  
"Always running along after her, like a lost little puppy! Run all you want, she'll be gone soon and then you'll just have to chase someone else." She said, not noticing Sketchy still standing next to her.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"What? Oh, nothing. I was just remembering a quote from this book I read." That was a close call, I should really watch what I'm saying when I'm in public. Thank god for improvising.  
  
"Quote? That doesn't sound like any quote I ever heard." he replied and walked away laughing.  
  
"So we'll hook up at Crash tonight?" she shouted to him  
  
"Yeah! See you there at 7!" he shouted back.  
  
SOMEWHERE IN SECTOR 6  
  
Alec drove around a bit after delivering a package. He was hoping to find Max, she was also working sector 6 today. He drove over to a wall and stopped. He took out his cell phone and called Logan.  
  
"Logan? It's Alec"  
  
"Alec? Hey, is everything okay?" Logan asked  
  
"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same question." He replied  
  
"Why? What's going on?"  
  
"What did you and Max talk about last night?"  
  
"That's between us, it's private!" Logan said "in other words, non of your business!"  
  
"Well, you just made it my business, cos Max is upset, she's my friend and I'd like to know what's going on cos I can't find her!" Alec replied with a loud voice  
  
"What do you mean you can't find her?"  
  
"Just as I said I can't find her. I looked all over sector 6, she's suppose to be working here today. I tried talking to her earlier cos she looked upset, but she didn't wanna talk about it."  
  
"Fine, we talked about us, I guess she just want's to be alone right now." Logan replied  
  
"What exactly did you talk about?"  
  
"I already told you, stuff about us, you know, the things I told you, at Crash a couple of nights ago."  
  
"Oh, all that? ." Max drove by "Listen I gotta go, I spotted her. Later!" he hung up  
  
"Max! Hey Max! Wait up!"  
  
"What do you want?" she asked as she slowed down a bit  
  
"Nothing, I just thought I'd ride with you, I thought you could use a friend right now." He said, "Even if you don't wanna talk, if you just wanna ride."  
  
She looked over to him and smiled, he'd never done this, not really, not like he's doing right now. He's a good friend, why didn't I ever notice that before?  
  
"Yeah, thanks." She replied  
  
"Sure, any time Max, that's what friends are for." And they just drove out of sector 6, back to Jam Pony in silence, but together.  
  
(TBC)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Okay, I guess the purpose of this chapter was to let you know that Max and Alec are getting closer to each other, that they're starting to develop feeling for each other. Of course Iris can't be too happy about this. REVIEW Ghosty girl 


	8. Hey Vic!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Iris is mine. Just to male things clear, Iris is wanted to go to Crash with Alec, but he didn't wanna go, so she asked Sketchy in the hope that Alec would get jealous. Schmidta, if you already love this story (by the way thanks for reading it, you and everyone else) than you're definitely gonna love this and the next chapter.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
6:45 PM, CRASH  
  
Sketchy was already at Crash waiting for Iris while drinking and talking to some of the guys.  
  
Meanwhile Iris was still at home getting ready for her date with Sketchy, she was wondering why on earth she asked him out. She didn't even like the guy, not really, he was nice and all but that was about it.  
  
She was done getting dressed and almost done with her hair. She walked into the living room to find one of her hair clips. The doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey there beautiful! Long time no see!"  
  
"Oh my god! Vic!" and she flew into his arms "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she kissed him on his cheek.  
  
"So, I take it you're glad to see me?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, of course! I missed you." And she let go of him.  
  
"What are you doing in Seattle, since when have you lived here?" he asked her  
  
"I've been living here for a couple of weeks now. So what's up with you, where have you been?"  
  
"Around, I've taken the others away from here, they're across the country, they're save. You should come too."  
  
"I can't, I live here now, my life is here now."  
  
"That wasn't a request, 527! It isn't save here, they'll be coming for us, this will be the first place they'll look!" he said loudly  
  
"Reality check Vic, we're in the real world now, you're not my CO anymore!"  
  
"Maybe not, but I'm still responsible for you, you're my sister, my family. Not because we were in the same unit, but because we really are family, we're twins!"  
  
"I can't leave this place, I've finally found him!" she cried out  
  
"Found who?" he asked  
  
"493, Ben!"  
  
"Oh no, not that again! He's gone Iris, you saw his body, you even touched it! He's dead!"  
  
"No, I've found him again! He goes by the name Alec now. But it's him, he even hangs out with that other transgenic, like in the old days at Manticore. He still hangs with 452!"  
  
"452? The one who escaped, who burned down Manticore and set us free?"  
  
"Yeah, that's her! They both work at Jam Pony, and so do I." she said  
  
"So, you infiltrated their little gang, do they know yet, that you're one of them?" he asked  
  
"I don't think so, but 452, Max, I think she suspects something. That doesn't matter, I'm gonna kill her!"  
  
"Like you tried the last time?"  
  
"I'll kill her, for real this time!"  
  
"Right, sure you will, just remember, they'll be no one here to help you. Why are you so dressed up anyway?" he asked  
  
"I . I have a date." She looked at her watch, 6:53. "And if I don't hurry I'll be late. We're suppose to meet at Crash, it's a local bar, you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, I guess. Hey, can I crash here? Haven't had the time to check in at a hotel." He asked  
  
"Of course you can crash here, you can stay as long as you want, brother."  
  
He put his bag in the spare bedroom and left with Iris to go to Crash.  
  
7:05 CRASH  
  
"Face it Sketch, she stood you up!" said Alec, who just walked in with Max and OC.  
  
"Very funny Alec! She'll be here."  
  
They sat down at a table with Sketchy.  
  
"So Max, are you feeling okay?" Sketch asked her  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You just kinda looked down this morning. But it's okay now so."  
  
Iris entered Crash with her brother, they stood still on the staircase. They cased the place, and saw the guys sitting at a table.  
  
"Wow, the resemblance is unreal!" Vic said  
  
"It's him, just like I said!" Iris replied "Come on, let's go to them, I'll introduce you."  
  
"No, wait." He said while yanking her back "I know he looks a lot like 493."  
  
"His name is Ben!"  
  
"Fine, like Ben, but it can't be him, they don't revive people at Manticore." He said "I'm just saying,.." he saw the look on her face, she needed to believe that that was Ben "be careful okay." She smiled  
  
They walked to the table were everyone was sitting.  
  
"Hey!" Iris greeted them "I thought you weren't coming?"  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't. But Max wanted to go, so. plus I wanted to see if you'd go through with it." Alec replied  
  
"Hey, glad you decided to show up." Said Sketchy, while standing up to greet her, like a gentleman.  
  
"So, who's your friend?" Max asked looking up at him, he smiled  
  
"Oh, everyone, this is my brother Vic."  
  
"Hey, everyone!" said Vic.  
  
Iris introduced him to everyone.  
  
"So what brings you to our fair city, Seattle?" OC asked Vic  
  
"Oh, just being a big brother, checking up on my twins sis, making sure she's okay." He answered  
  
"So, twins huh, yeah you guys kinda look a like!" said Max  
  
Sketchy was dancing with Iris, she didn't mind dancing with him. She was staring at Alec who was busy talking with Max, OC and Vic. Vic stood up.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna see if my sis want's to dance with her big brother."  
  
"So how much older than her are you?" OC asked  
  
"About two minutes, not much I know, but I'm still older!" he replied and grinned  
  
He walked onto the dance floor and tagged Sketchy on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, mind if I cut in?" he asked  
  
Sketchy looked at Iris for approval, she nodded so he let go.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sure, have fun" and Sketch walked back to the table and sat down. "I think she's really starting to like me."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Alec replied  
  
On the dance floor  
  
"So, he's okay, I approve." Vic said to his sis  
  
"You approve Alec or Sketchy?"  
  
"Preferably Alec, but Sketchy is okay, for a normal human."  
  
"Great, now I just need to get rid of Max and get Alec to be mine." She said  
  
"Need help?" he asked  
  
"Oh, that's sweet, you're willing to help your younger sis out?"  
  
"Yeah, anything to make you happy, and maybe afterwards I can convince you to get out of Seattle."  
  
"Yeah maybe. Guess you can never tell."  
  
"So, you want me to take out Max or capture Alec?" he asked  
  
"I'll take Max, I got some unfinished business with her, you capture Alec. That cool?"  
  
"Sure, now make sure she's really dead so she can't come after you, okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When do you want to do it?" he asked  
  
"As soon as possible, like tonight."  
  
"We'll do!" and he let go of her, Sketchy took over.  
  
"So Alec, any of these girls yours?" Vic asked sitting down next to Alec while pointing to all the girls in the crowd.  
  
"Ha, no, I'm a one woman man, sadly I haven't found the right woman yet." He looked over to Max  
  
"To bad, what about her?" he pointed to Max "you seem to get along with her."  
  
"Max? No, she's sort of spoken for." He replied  
  
"To bad, she's cute." Vic said "So, were is her man than?"  
  
"Don't know, home I guess, they had a fight or something."  
  
"She doesn't seem to upset about it. So Iris told me you have a bike, I take it that Motorcycle, the green/black one, outside is yours?" Vic asked  
  
"Yeah, nice huh?!"  
  
"Yeah, that's a pretty sweet ride!"  
  
"You wanna check it out?" Alec asked  
  
"Yeah, for sure."  
  
They stood up and walked outside. They starred at the bike for a sec and then Vic grabbed Alec from behind. Alec tried to struggle himself loose from Vic's grip, but it didn't work. Vic had his arm around Alec's neck and held on until he passed out. He put Alec in a van and drove it back to Iris's place. He carried him inside and tied him to a chair. After that he sat down on the couch and took a hard look at Alec. He still couldn't believe how much he looked like Ben. Then he turned around and flipped on the TV and waited for Iris.  
  
CRASH  
  
After a while, after a couple of songs Iris told Sketchy she wanted to sit and talk to the others, he said okay. He didn't really felt like talking so he went to the pool table to play pool.  
  
"Hey, where's Alec?" Max asked OC  
  
"I don't know? He left with Vic to check out his bike or something, guy stuff!" OC replied  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Hey, Max? Could you come with me for a sec? I need to ask you something." Said Iris  
  
"Okay." Said Max  
  
They walked out of Crash  
  
"So what did you wanna ask?" Max asked  
  
"Nothing really, just stay away from Ben!"  
  
"Ben? I knew it! You are Manticore! Ben is dead! You think Alec is Ben! Well he isn't Ben!"  
  
"Yes he is, he has to be!" Iris cried  
  
"He isn't! Alec is Ben's twin, 494!"  
  
"How do you know that for sure?"  
  
"Cos." a tear rolled down her cheek "cos I killed Ben." Max said  
  
"You what? You killed the man I love? I knew it! I should've killed you back at Manticore when I had the chance! "  
  
"You think I wanted to kill Ben? He was my brother, he told me to kill him, he didn't wanna go back, so I did, I'm not proud of what I did. If I could have saved him I would've."  
  
"Yeah, right! It doesn't matter anyway, I've got Alec now."  
  
"What?" suddenly she saw Alec's motorcycle, it was still there "Vic, he took Alec with him, where is he? Tell me!"  
  
"He's mine now 452! You seem to be very fond of him, maybe I should kill him, then you know how I felt when I found out Ben was dead." she smiled.  
  
Max jumped up, ready to kill her. Iris ducked and swung her leg backwards, tackling Max. Max flipped up from the ground and kicked Iris in the stomach, she flew back against a wall, she banged up against it and fell to the ground, a couple of bricks came loose and collapsed on her. Her back started to bleed. She stood up, ready to attack Max. She blurred over to her and punched her in the stomach and the face. She stumbled back, and punched Iris back. Iris started to kick, but Max blocked all of her kicks and her punches. Max blurred up behind her and elbowed her in the back, right on her bleeding wound. She fell to the ground, she was knocked out! Max dragged her to an alley and tied her up. She made sure Iris was secure, that she couldn't break free. Then she picked up her purse and got her wallet and ID card out of it. She got her home address, stepped on her motorcycle and drove to Iris's place.  
  
IRIS'S PLACE  
  
"Ouch, au my head. Where am I?" Alec looked around  
  
Vic turned his head "Welcome home, Ben"  
  
(TBC)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
So, tell me what you think. Tell me what you liked, or what you didn't. Should I involve more characters, if the answer is yes, tell me who and why. REVIEW Ghosty girl 


	9. What just happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Iris is mine. Hey all, sorry I didn't post sooner, I've been busy with school and stuff, Okay, so thanks for the reviews. Getting back to the story, Vic didn't check Alec's barcode, cause he knew Manticore couldn't revive people, so he figured that Alec had to be a clone or twin plus he had probably got the tattoo removed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Max found Iris's place, she stepped of her motorcycle and entered the building.  
  
IRIS'S PLACE  
  
"Home? What? What's that suppose to mean?" Alec asked Vic  
  
"It's okay, I know my sister is obsessed, but she's family, and she believes she belongs with you." Vic replied  
  
"Wait Ben? I'm not Ben, I'm Alec. You got the wrong guy, my brother is dead."  
  
"I know that, but it doesn't seem to get through to her. She loves you, well not you you, but Ben, who looks exactly like you."  
  
"You're also Manticore!"  
  
"Duh! You're a real genius, aren't you?!" Vic replied sarcastically  
  
Something was rattling at the door, Max was on the other side of it, trying to pick the lock. It worked. Vic turned out the lights. Max sneaked in. She saw Alec sitting in a chair.  
  
"Alec!" she whispered "are you okay?"  
  
"Max, yeah I'm okay" Alec started looking around "be careful, Vic's around here somewhere, he's also Manticore!"  
  
Max looked around but it was too late, Vic jumped up behind her and put her in a headlock. She struggled to get out of it, she couldn't get free.  
  
"Where is my sister?" Vic asked  
  
"I ditched her!" Max replied  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"I ditched her in an alley!" and she swung her feet up in the air, she had Vic's neck caught with her feet.  
  
"You let go of me now! Or I'll snap you neck, right here, right now!" she said  
  
"I don't think so, I can snap your neck just as easily as you can snap mine!"  
  
"Yeah, but I got your sis, maybe I killed her, maybe not, but you'll never find her without me!" she threatened  
  
"Iris. If you don't tell me where she is I'll kill Alec!"  
  
"Yeah so? He'll be dead, and you sis will be mad, at you not me! You'll be the bad guy, the one who killed her the love of her life!"  
  
He let go of her and she let go of him, she knocked him out cold and tied him up.  
  
"Damn, he's got one hell of a right hook!" Max said, rubbing her chin while flipping on the lights.  
  
She started to untie Alec.  
  
"Max, are you okay?" he asked her  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I can take a punch or two." She smiled "She thinks you're Ben, she said she'd kill you!"  
  
"I know, but I'm fine now cos of you, thanks for saving my ass, again."  
  
They hugged.  
  
"When she said she was going to kill you." a tear rolled down her cheek. For a second she felt the way she felt when Ben asked her to kill him.  
  
"I know.. Max."  
  
He tugged a lock of hair behind her hair, and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. He wiped the tear from her cheek away. He looked deep into her big brown eyes and without thinking he kissed her. To his surprise she didn't pull back, not at first, first she kissed him back, but then realized that Logan was also in her life. She pulled back.  
  
"Alec."  
  
"Max, .. I.. I'm sorry,.. I"  
  
"Let's just get out of here okay."  
  
"No, wait, I wanna know how she knew my brother, I know she wasn't in your unit, so how does she know him?" he asked  
  
"I don't know, there is this one time, we were a couple of soldier short, they were at psy-ops. They pulled up another unit. She could've been in that one." Max replied  
  
They split up and started looking around in the apartment. Alec found Iris's room and flipped on the light.  
  
"WOW! Max, over here."  
  
"WOW, unreal."  
  
They started walking around in the room.  
  
Max touched on of the pictures "Ben."  
  
"They're everywhere!" said Alec  
  
He sat down on her bed and started searching for other stuff. He found her album and a notebook, he flipped them both open, and started to read.  
  
"She's insane!"  
  
"What? Why?" Max asked  
  
"She only met my brother once, says so right here!"  
  
"Love at first sight" Max whispered  
  
"What did you say?" he asked  
  
"Oh, nothing. Look at this." She took over the album and pointed at a picture of Iris and Ben, together.  
  
"That's not real." Said Alec "She enhanced it with a computer program."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that, she really liked him, she still does."  
  
"Oh that's sick!" he shouted  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, his body, she has a picture of his dead body."  
  
"She was desperate to finde you, I mean Ben."  
  
"Lets just take this with us, I don't wanna stay in this room anymore." He said  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
They grabbed the album and the notebook and left.  
  
THE ALLEY  
  
Iris started to wake up, everything in front of her was still blurry. She focussed.  
  
"Oh no, I have to. what the. great I'm stuck, that bitch tied me up! I'll get out, I have to, Vic. Great she's probably saved Alec by now! Damn!"  
  
She untied the knots, it wasn't that easy, it took her about an hour. When she finally was free she headed straight for home.  
  
IRIS'S PLACE  
  
The door opened. Vic was still out cold.  
  
"Vic?" she saw him tied up in a chair. She walked over to him and untied him. She tried to shake him awake. It worked.  
  
"Iris? What happened? Where have you been? Alec."  
  
"I know, he got away, she saved him."  
  
"So you didn't kill her?" he asked  
  
"No, I didn't, she learned some new moves on the streets I guess. She outsmarted me." She replied  
  
"Iris, I think they took some stuff out of your room."  
  
"What?" she immediately let go of Vic and rushed into her room "NOOOOOOO!!!! They took my notebook and my album!" she shouted  
  
"Iris? What was in there?" he asked  
  
"Everything! My whole life was in there, everything I had of Ben was in there! I have to get it back!"  
  
(TBC)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Hey, hope you liked it, I'll try to put more M/A moments in it if you want me2. So review and give me your opinion. Ghosty girl Do u guys think I should involve more characters? If so, who and why? 


	10. Big Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Iris is mine. It's my birthday today, so I was out with some friends we went to see a movie. I had a lot of fun, I was a little mad in the morning when I was at school. Cause some of my friends forgot it was my birthday! But they gave me gifts an hour later. Anyway, thanks for the reviews.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
MAX AND OC'S PLACE  
  
There was knocking on the door, the knocking had already been going on for 5 minutes.  
  
"Hello? Max? Come on! Open up! I need to talk to you! If you don't open up soon, I'm gonna pick the lock and break in!"  
  
No one answered, Max was somewhere with Alec and OC was still a work or at Crash.  
  
Max and Alec were walking through the hallway, it was about 8 / 8:30 maybe. The knocking wouldn't stop.  
  
"What is that sound?" Alec asked Max  
  
"I don't know, sounds like someone's knocking or banging on a door." She replied  
  
"Yeah, and that someone seems to be doing that on your door!"  
  
She look at her door apartment, someone was indeed knocking/banging on her door.  
  
"Hey! Easy on the door will ya, I'm here, you can stop now!" she yelled  
  
The person knocking on her door looked over his shoulder, dropped his bag and stepped out of the shadow.  
  
"Zack? Is that you?" she looked so surprised, Zack was the last person she expected to knock on her door.  
  
"Hey Maxie!"  
  
She ran over to him and hugged him. Alec walked over to them.  
  
"Wait! You remember me?" she asked her brother  
  
"It's okay Max, my memory started coming back bit by bit, I remembered I was from Manticore so I started searching and tracking down one of those Tech guys. Guess what, found one, he helped me out, got all the bad out of my head. I still remember what I did, but I won't do it again." Zack explained while they walked into Max's apartment  
  
"Wow, that's great! So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Came to see your baby sister? Check up on her?" Alec asked  
  
"That too, hey Alec good to see you again, but I heard this rumor from a bunch of transgenics about some transgenic, who found her dead lover, 493, in Seattle. I remembered Alec so I decided to come over and see if you guys were okay."  
  
"Yeah, we're fine." She answered  
  
Zack sat down on the couch, while Max walked to the kitchen  
  
"So it's just a rumor, the fact that someone is looking for Ben isn't true?" Zack asked  
  
"Oh no, it's true, check this out!" Alec replied and sat down next to Zack to show him the album and the notebook.  
  
"Jeez, intense! So this chick really thinks you're the love of her life?"  
  
"It seem that way!"  
  
"Yeah, her big brother is also in town, he decided to help his little sis out. He captured Alec and of course I had to bail him out!" Max shouted from the kitchen "you guys want coffee?"  
  
"Yeah sure!" they both shouted back  
  
Max brought over the coffee and put the cups on the table.  
  
"Where did you get that bruise?" her brother asked  
  
"Oh, Iris the chick that's after Alec, kept me busy while her brother took Alec away. I kicked her ass, and her brother's too!"  
  
"Nice! I see you still have the touch."  
  
Max and Alec looked at each other. Touch. They touched, back at Iris's place, they kissed. They both got a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah well, once you get the taste." great, nice choice of words Max "of it..well you know how it is."  
  
"Yes I do!" Zack replied  
  
"I'm gonna make something to eat." And she walked back to the kitchen  
  
"Did I say something?" he looked over at Alec  
  
"Eh no," He knew exactly what was going on, it wasn't Zack who made her uncomfortable, it was him "I don't think so, guess it's this whole Ben thing, whatever. Anyway, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, shoot!"  
  
"What's it like? Having a sister, a brother, a family? I had my own unit, but we were never that close, not the way you guys are."  
  
"I don't know, it's like. when you're miles away from each other, you know that they're still there waiting to see you again. You know that there are people waiting for you, people who love you. And when you finally see them again, than you're happy, everything bad that's going on right then fades away. You try to keep alive, to be save so you can see them again. No matter where you are you know there's a place you can return to, a home with family, brothers and sisters. And you'll know you'll be save with them. You'll feel at home when you're around them."  
  
Silence struck the room.  
  
"Sounds great, I'm sorry I never had that. So how did you get so close with. your family?"  
  
"I guess because we were in the same unit, we hung out everyday. It was just this togetherness or something, guess deep down we all knew we belonged together. That's why we gave each other names, we didn't wanna be a bunch of numbers."  
  
The door opened. OC was home.  
  
"Hey boo! You're back, so what happened?" OC asked  
  
"I'll tell you later, we've got company." She pointed to the living room  
  
"Zack? Hey!"  
  
"OC! How've you been?" he stood up to hug her.  
  
"I've been good. You?" she asked  
  
"Me too, got my memory back, that's a plus." He said joking around  
  
They laughed  
  
"Dinner is served!" Max shouted from the kitchen.  
  
They all came around the table and ate together, talking, laughing.  
  
"This is what family is about." Zack said to Alec  
  
He knew it, he felt save, loved, at home.  
  
NEXT MORNING: JAM PONY  
  
Logan was waiting at the entrance for Max.  
  
Max arrived with OC and Zack. Alec was already there. They walked in when Max noticed Logan.  
  
"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." OC and Zack walked in and went over to Alec and talk.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him  
  
"Came to see you, Alec called yesterday, he couldn't find you. He said you were upset."  
  
"I was."  
  
"Sorry if that was my fault." He replied  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"What's Zack doing here?"  
  
"Came to see me and Alec, make sure we were okay, he heard a rumor on the streets. He's got his memory back to, so don't worry he won't try to kill you." She said  
  
"Oh, that's good. Listen I'm sorry I couldn't find out anything about Iris."  
  
"That's okay, me and Alec found out a lot about her."  
  
"Yeah? Like what?" he asked  
  
"She thinks Alec is Ben, she's totally obsessed with him. It's a long story, we took some stuff of hers with us, I'll fill you in later, I gotta go to work."  
  
"Okay, see you later?"  
  
"I guess" and she walked to the others.  
  
"Yeah I know. Hahaha." Said Alec "hey Max." He saw she was a bit uncomfortable because of Logan. He also knew Max wanted to be straight with Logan, 'she's planning on telling him'  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?"  
  
"Oh, we were just talking about last night."  
  
"Oh yeah, that was funny, hey have you seen Iris?" she asked  
  
"No, did you kill her?"  
  
"No I just tied her up, what about Sketch, did he say anything?"  
  
"He's mad cause she blew him off, he doesn't wanna talk to or about her." said OC  
  
"She must be pissed! Cause you saved me, kicked her and her brothers ass and all that!" said Alec  
  
"Yeah, better watch you back! Both of you!" said Zack to Max and Alec  
  
"Yeah, I guess we better."  
  
(TBC)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Next chapter will be more M/L talking, kinda boring I guess, but Max has to tell him about the kiss. So I guess it could be interesting, depends on how you look at it. I'm planning on involving Zack a little more, don't really know how yet. Oh right a question: should I kill Iris in the end? Or sooner? Cause I am gonna kill someone. Maybe I should kill off Vic, what do ya think? REVIEW. Ghosty girl 


	11. We have to talk, eventually

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Iris is mine. Thanks for all the reviews, hope you liked that I put Zack in the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
JAM PONY 15:00 PM  
  
"Well, that was fun!" Zack said sarcastically "Not really!"  
  
"Well, duh, what did you expect, it's work, and that's hardly ever fun!" said Max to Zack, They've been riding together all day. Zack wanted to make sure Max was okay, he also wanted to see what this Iris person looked like. She hadn't come in all day, she called in sick.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess it beats the hell out of shoveling cow dung all day! Ha haha!"  
  
"Cow dung? You actually had to do all that work?" she asked and started to giggle.  
  
"Hey! Don't laugh, it's what I had to do, it's what I thought I always did." He replied  
  
"Wow! Hey that tickles!"  
  
"What? I'm not doing anything."  
  
"Not you" Max pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "My phone is vibrating!" she checked who was calling before answering it. It was Logan.  
  
"Hey Max, can you come over?"  
  
"Sure, Right now?" she asked  
  
"Well, yeah, we have to talk sometime, right now is good for me." Logan replied  
  
"Okay, be right there." She hung up "So, I gotta go to Logan, talk and stuff. Can you wait here for OC?"  
  
"Sure, hanging out with her will be fun!"  
  
"Okay, I see you later!" she stepped on her bike and drove of.  
  
Zack walked to the lockers and sat down on the bench. OC just came in and walked towards him. She stuffed some stuff in her locker first and sat down next to him, she smiled.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" he asked, breaking the silence  
  
"Fine, you?" this was really weird, this was really uncomfortable even though there was no reason for her to feel that way. Maybe it was because of him, it seemed like he wasn't really there, like his head was somewhere else. It was, Zack was still worried about the whole Alec/Ben and Iris wanting to kill them situation.  
  
"I'm good, so. eh, you wanna get something to eat or hang out at Crash or something?" All he really wanted to do was go and find Max and Alec to protect them. At least he knew where Max was, Alec on the other hand was totally unpredictable, he's suppose to be on a run, but knowing him he could be anywhere.  
  
". or I could also. hey! Are you even listening to me?" she slapped him over the head. He finally looked at her, his eyes were all big and he was frowning. He gave her a look saying, 'what the hell was that for?' "You sure you're okay? Cos I was just summing up all the things we could do, but it seemed like you were miles away. I'm pretty sure you haven't heard a thing I said."  
  
"Ehm, yeah sorry, I'm just wondering about Iris. She wants Alec, right? And she wants to kill Max cos she thinks that Max wants Alec to herself or something. Why don't we just track this chick down and." OC cut him off.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about that, Max and Alec can take care of them self."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but she's my baby sister I feel responsible for her and Alec, guess he's like family too."  
  
LOGAN'S PLACE  
  
Max came up in the elevator, she stopped in front of the door. 'Knock, don't knock, don't knock you never knock you always just walk in like you own the place. Definitely don't knock' She opened the door and walked in, she couldn't see him so she walked towards the living room. Everything was exactly the same, everything looked the same, just like the last time she walked in here. It kinda reminded her of a painting, any painting. Nothing ever moved. It started to rain outside, you could here the raindrops tap against the window, the silence was beginning to get on her nerves so Max decided to make some noise by calling Logan.  
  
"Logan! Where are you?" she heard noises coming from the computer area. She walked over there to what was going on, some papers had fallen on the floor and Logan was picking them up. Max was now leaning against the doorpost, he looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey Max."  
  
"Hey, so here I am, what do want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, I found out more things about Iris's unit and I also eh. wanted to talk to you about us. I know things have been kinda weird lately between us, and " Max stopped listening, everything Logan said faded away, 'oh no, I have to tell him, right? I mean we've always been honest with each other, why should this be any different? Cos you kissed Alec, that's why, oh god, I know, I have to tell him, it's only fair that way. Alec. why did he have to kiss me? I was glad he was okay but. Girl you need to get your head on strait, you kissed him back, why? Cos you.. No, you don't!' "So I thought."  
  
"Wait! I, I have no idea what you just said, guess I wasn't really listening, got a lot going on in my own head, but I have to tell you something. You deserve to know."  
  
"Okay, tell me what exactly?"  
  
"I'll tell you in a bit first tell me what you found out about Iris's unit."  
  
"Okay, sure, ehm I don't think it'll help much but I found out where her brother placed a few of his teammates. Oh and I never told you but I've kept tabs on Zack, he lived close to one of Iris's mates."  
  
"Really? Maybe Zack knows something, I'll ask him later."  
  
"That's a good idea, so what did you want to tell me?" Logan asked  
  
"I ehm, you're not gonna like this but I , I ."  
  
"Come on Max, you can tell me."  
  
"No, you see you're the one person I can't tell, see I. I . I kissed Alec. I had to save him from Iris, I care about him, a lot, and. "  
  
The silence before was nothing compared with the silence she was experiencing right now, this silence was unbearable. You could literally hear a pin fall.  
  
"Logan. say something." She said softly, he didn't reply "I can't take this silence"  
  
He didn't say anything, he stood up from his chair and slowly walked past her to the living room. It was still raining. He sat down. Max slowly walked to him. She wanted to say something that would make things better, that would make everything okay again. She started to speak but Logan stopped her.  
  
"Max. don't, just don't. Please just leave."  
  
She walked towards the door, looked back to see Logan still sitting there on the couch, facing the floor. He didn't want to talk or see her right now and she knew that, she understood, so she left.  
  
IRIS'S PLACE  
  
Iris was pacing back and forth threw the living room, her room and the spare room. Vic was just starring at her, he knew Ben was important to her but he didn't know that that had completely taken over her life. 'She should get some help, maybe I should get Jess over here, they always got along, maybe he can set her straight'  
  
"I should act natural tomorrow, when I go back to work again. Yeah, they won't suspect a thing, what about Max and Alec, no they wouldn't blow their own cover in public." Iris was talking and thinking out loud, she was babbling. "You're gonna help me right?" she asked  
  
"What?" he wasn't really paying attention, he was worried about her condition. "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Good!"  
  
Vic stood up from the table, walked past the couch and past Iris, he went to his room and closed the door. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jess, it's me."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** So, what did you think? Please tell me. Review, Ghosty girl Oh and could you guys maybe help me? My inspiration is wearing thin and,. well I just need some idea's, whatever's on your mind, about the story, just tell me. I really need something I can use for my story. Thanks! :P 


	12. Telling the others

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Iris is mine. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Max was driving her bike through town, she just came from Logan's place and was heading home. The streets were deserted, there was no one on the road, so she could just race as fast as her ninja could take her without worrying about hitting someone else.  
  
She finally arrived home. She went into the building and headed to her apartment. Zack, Alec and OC were waiting for her, but she didn't know that.  
  
She entered her apartment and closed the door behind her. Zack walked up to her.  
  
"Hey! Where've you been?" Zack asked  
  
"I was at Logan, you knew that."  
  
"Yeah, but that was like three hours ago Max, what have you been doing for three hours?"  
  
'three hours, have I really been gone that long? Talking to Logan,. that didn't take that long.'  
  
"Ehm, I guess I was out riding all that time." She replied "guess I lost track of time, so what are y'all doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for you." Alec said while turning around  
  
'Alec, what's he doing here? This looks serious, maybe it's about Iris'  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We have to talk about Iris, she could become a threat, we need to make sure she can't hurt us." Her brother replied "Max, we read her whole notebook, we saw all the pictures in the album, she's ready to kill, to kill you if she has to."  
  
"Kill me? Why? I didn't do anything."  
  
"No, but to her you did by being close to Ben, and now being close to Alec."  
  
"I'm not close to Alec!" she shouted out, defending herself. 'oh no, he told them, he told them we kissed, how could he do that? I guess I'd better explain myself' "Okay, so I care about him, I care about all my friends, maybe I care a bit more about him but so what if I kissed him, it was very emoti." she stopped, everyone was starring at her.  
  
"Max. I didn't." said Alec "I didn't tell them about that, I thought you didn't want them to know, cause you and Logan."  
  
"You didn't tell them? Well what was that being close to Alec about?"  
  
"I didn't mean close as in, you two are together, I meant close as in, close friends." Zack replied  
  
"Oh." Max said softly 'oh, he didn't say anything, but I did. boy this was a stupid move'  
  
"Wait, you two kissed?" Zack started to look all confused "When, why? I didn't think you guys were like that."  
  
"We kissed when I saved him at Iris's place, I was very emotional I didn't want Alec to die, she said you would kill him. I couldn't bare seeing him die and."  
  
"I think you two should talk." Said OC from the kitchen, she heard the whole conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I agree, we should talk Max." Alec replied  
  
"Yeah, come on we'll go to my room." Max headed for her room, Alec followed her.  
  
"Well, I didn't expect that to happen, I mean, I know they care about each other but."  
  
"I know OC, and here I thought I had my baby sister all figured out. Guess there are a lot of things I don't know about here."  
  
The silence was nerve-racking, neither of them wanted to start talking, this was really uncomfortable. They both knew they had to talk eventually. Max sat down on her bed, Alec grabbed a chair and also sat down. They were facing each other but they still refused to talk. The whole situation was pretty tense.  
  
"I can't hear them talking, can you with your Manticore hearing or whatever?" OC asked Zack  
  
"Nope, that's cause they aren't talking. Maybe they're both shy, or neither of them want to start the conversation." He replied  
  
They were still just starring at each other, they didn't move, talk, they were hardly breathing. A normal person would think they were holding in their breath. It looked like they were having a starring contest or something. Suddenly,. movement., one of them actually moved. It was Alec, he shifted his chair closer to Max without leaving her eyesight. Their legs were touching now. Max felt his leg against hers but she still didn't move. Alec decided to make the first move.  
  
"One of us should start talking. That's what they call a conversation these days." He said  
  
"Well, I know and you just did." She replied, he shifted his char even closer.  
  
"I know, I wanted to break the ice."  
  
Silence struck again. She didn't say anything about him moving closer to her, she didn't mind. Alec moved his head closer to hers, until their heads touched. They were almost lip to lip. She could feel his breath against her face, against her lips, she closed her eyes. Her heart started to pound faster, she started to breathe faster. Then she held in her breath, slowly opened her eyes, starring right into his and kissed him, gently. Once. Alec was quite surprised by her kiss, not that he didn't like it, he just never thought she would ever make the first move.  
  
IRIS'S PLACE  
  
Vic, still in his room on the phone with Jess.  
  
"Vic, haven't heard from you in a long time."  
  
"Yeah I know, I was tracking down Iris." Vic replied  
  
"I heard she found 493."  
  
"Yeah, well sort of, it's not him, he's a clone or a twin or something, anyway I need you here. She's gone insane again. She thinks it's him, Ben. You set her straight once, you can do it again. I need you to come here."  
  
"I don't know Vic, I don't think its such a good idea."  
  
"What? Do you want her to kill him? We can't let her do this, not again."  
  
"I know, but she nearly killed me the last time and you know how I feel about your sister. If you hadn't stepped in."  
  
"I know Jess, I know you love my sister and that you would die for her, you almost did. But you can't let someone else die because of her. You have to set her straight and get her out of here."  
  
"Alright, I'll come. Where are you?"  
  
Vic told him where he was and what was going on with Iris.  
  
MAX'S PLACE  
  
"Max. what are you doing?" he whispered "We can't do this, you and Logan."  
  
"are over." Max replied "I told him we kissed, I care about you Alec."  
  
In the kitchen  
  
"So??? What are they talking about?" OC asked impatiently  
  
"Ssshh, if you keep asking me that I won't be able to hear what they're saying." Zack replied "She just told him that she told Logan about their kiss and.. Oh, ehm you know what if you want to know, you're gonna have to ask her yourself OC."  
  
"What? Why? Why can't you tell me, you already know what they're saying, so why can't you tell me?"  
  
"She doesn't even know I'm listening to her, the conversation is private, between her and Alec" he said hinting her.  
  
"Oooohh, okay I'll ask my boo later." She replied smiling  
  
Alec and Max emerged from the bedroom. They walked past OC's room and the bathroom into the kitchen.  
  
"So?" Zack asked  
  
"We're alright now. Right Alec?"  
  
"Right." He smiled at her, he was still confused.  
  
LOGAN'S PLACE  
  
Logan was still sitting on the couch, trying to figure out what happened, where he'd gone wrong, if he even did anything wrong.  
  
"Alec?.. Why him? Why now?"  
  
He stood up and started pacing around the room.  
  
"Maybe it's cause they're alike. They're both transgenics, he knows where she's been what she's going through, how she feels. But he's not right for her, I am, aren't I. I use to be."  
  
IRIS'S PLACE  
  
"Vic? What are you doing in there? You're suppose to help me figure out what to do about Ben!" she shouted and walked over to the door of the room where Vic was in. She was just about to open the door when Vic beat her to it.  
  
"Hey there sis! What ya doing?" he asked  
  
"What were you doing in there?"  
  
"Nothing, minding my own business, what were you doing?"  
  
"Trying to figure out what to do about Ben and Max."  
  
"Don't you mean Alec?"  
  
"Alec, Ben they're the same." She replied  
  
(TBC)  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** So tell me what you think, review Ghosty girl 


	13. New player in town!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Iris is mine. Thanks for the reviews. Hey all, I really appreciate all of you who are reading my story but leave a review. That way I'll know if you like it, or if you don't. Like I said before, I'm lacking inspiration. So review, gimme a few suggestions, tips anything that I can use in my story. Or else it'll just wither and die, I kinda like writing these things so I really don't wanna stop, but hey what can a girl do if she's suffering from writers block? So please leave me a review, its not like that takes an hour out of your busy schedule. Right now I demand 3 review with at least one idea for my story, I don't care if the idea is lame, I'm just trying to figure out if we're on the same page here. So help me out, gimme a break and review! Thanks! :P  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
JAM PONY: NEXT MORNING  
  
Zack and OC were at the lockers talking, mainly about Max and Alec. This whole situation was kinda weird, in a good was of course. The idea of them together was just weird cos they really weren't like that. But seeing them now, it actually makes sense, they look pretty good together.  
  
Alec approached them, he looked pretty happy, was in a very good mood, had a smile on his face and everything.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey Alec. Had a good night?" Zack asked  
  
"Yeah, actually I did!"  
  
"Boy stop being so cheerful and loud! It's ten in the morning!" said OC  
  
"Sorry! Can't help it, I'm having a good day, so any of you seen Max?" he asked, his eyes started to twinkle.  
  
"Yeah, she went to the bathroom, she'll be right out." Zack replied and as he was saying that Max came out.  
  
"Hey Max." Alec approached her, he leaned in so he could give her a kiss but to his surprise she pulled back just a little. "Everything okay?" this was strange, they were getting along fine yesterday, they were kissing which was nice.  
  
"Yeah, everything's okay, it's just. this is kinda weird, you know, us. We still haven't talked, not really."  
  
"You think we should?" 'why? We're getting along fine, why not leave it this way, this way's good'  
  
"Yeah, we need to figure out if we really want to do this, cos if we do it'll change everything."  
  
'she has a good point, well if we're together she won't kick my ass anymore, on the other had it wouldn't be appropriate to crack jokes about her behind her back, on the other hand I could kiss her in public instead of just thinking about it.'  
  
"Alec? Are you still with me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, if you really wanna do this then I'm game."  
  
"You're game?" she looked at him while frowning  
  
"Well you know what I mean, besides you know I'm not good with expressing my feelings."  
  
"Guess I could've seen that one coming, right?!"  
  
"So, are we gonna do this? It's up to you, you know I want too." 'saying I love you is just bad timing, right? It's too soon.'  
  
"Yeah, I'm willing to give this, us, a shot. But I wanna start slow, I wanna do this right."  
  
"Of course, we'll go as slow as you want. We can kiss right?! Cos if you wanna start by holding hands."  
  
"Yeah, no, we can kiss, we don't have to go that slow!" she took a step forward, standing closer to him than before. They kissed "I'm good with kissing."  
  
"Yeah, so I noticed." He smiled while holding on to her. He liked holding on to someone, to feel like he actually belonged there, like someone wanted him there. The feeling was mutual, and he knew that, she was holding on to him too.  
  
"Come on people! Packages don't grow feet and deliver them self! Bip, bip, bip!" Normal had to come in and ruin the moment.  
  
Zack walked over to Max and Alec.  
  
"Hey, don't mean to break up this pretty picture, but we have work to do Max."  
  
"Oh right, I'll go get my bag, you grab some packages and I'll be right there."  
  
"Hey maybe I'll ride with you guys."  
  
"Oh no! I don't think so mister! You'll work sector 6 and they'll work sector 8, I don't want you two lovebirds distracting each other! And since when are you two a couple anyway? I'm not liking this! Now go! Bip!" Normal shouted  
  
"Fine, we'll hook up for lunch?" Alec looked over at Max  
  
She smiled "Sure! Crash, noon?"  
  
"See you at lunch!" he smiled back just before he took of on his bike  
  
"Can we go now?" Zack was getting impatient and started to scratch his head and face.  
  
"Don't do that! Yes we can go, just don't scratch that part of your head, your skin might come of again!" Max looked a bit concerned, she didn't want her brother to loose half his face and go all postal again.  
  
"Sorry!" he replied when he noticed what he was doing.  
  
A couple of minutes later they were biking to the entrance of sector 6. They had to wait in line. They wanted to get in while other people wanted to get out of sector 6.  
  
A guy came into the gate and walked past Max and Zack.  
  
"Hey, Zack!"  
  
"Huh? Hey Jess! Is that you? What are you doing here?" they shook hands  
  
"A friend called me up, needs my help, my expertise with something. What are you doing here?" Jess asked  
  
"Visiting my baby sister, Max this is Jess, he's one of us." Max and Jess shook hands  
  
"So this is your sister huh? She's cute."  
  
"And also taken!" Max replied, yeah, she belonged with someone, she belonged with Alec.  
  
"To bad, we could've been good together." Jess said, joking around.  
  
"Yeah right, she would've kicked you ass!" Zack replied, praising his sister  
  
"Hey, I gotta go right now, but maybe we could get a drink or something later."  
  
"Yeah, sure, we hang out at a bar called Crash, meet us there at 7 tonight."  
  
"Okay! See you there!" Jess shouted while waving goodbye for now.  
  
"Huh, I wonder who he's meeting with."  
  
Max and Zack finally got into sector 6 to deliver their packages.  
  
IRIS'S PLACE  
  
Knocking at the door, Vic walked to the door to open it. Jess was on the other side of it.  
  
"Jess! You came!"  
  
"Yeah, I said I would, so here I am." They shook hands.  
  
"It's good to see you, sorry I haven't been by lately."  
  
"That's okay, so where is she?" Jess asked  
  
"In here room, she's even further gone than before."  
  
Jess walked into Iris's room to see her sitting on her bed, starring at the wall. He looked at it to see what she was starring at. Ben, everywhere! She was surrounded by him.  
  
"Hey Iris." He said softly  
  
She looked around to see who said that "Jess. hi, what are you doing here?" she spoke softly as well.  
  
"I came to see you, I missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too, hey, guess what, I found him. Ben, it's really him this time."  
  
"Are you sure, last time, that guy, he was close but it wasn't him, you . you killed him." He replied  
  
"And I almost killed you too" she turned away from him "I'm sorry about that, it's good that Vic was there to stop me. Don't worry, it won't happen again, I promise."  
  
"Good"  
  
"So, you'll help me then?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Anything to make you happy, sweety."  
  
"Don't do that, don't call me sweety. Vic called you didn't he?"  
  
"He's worried about you, he just want's to make sure you're okay"  
  
"He had no right, it's my life, I can do what I want. So did he call you cause he knows you can keep me from killing people who look like Ben?"  
  
"You'd have to ask him."  
  
CRASH: NOON  
  
Alec was sitting at a table waiting for Max. He was tapping his fingers on a cup of coffee. A door opened, he looked up to see if it was Max, it was Logan. 'What's he doing here?'  
  
Logan spotted Alec and started to walk in his direction.  
  
"Great, just what I need, hey Logan."  
  
"Hey Alec, what are you doing here in the middle of the day?"  
  
"I could ask you that same question, shouldn't you be behind your computer fighting the good fight?"  
  
"Funny, have you seen Max?"  
  
"No, not yet, I'm waiting for her too."  
  
Max and Zack just entered the place and saw Logan sitting with Alec.  
  
"Oh great, Logan's here."  
  
"Yeah, now would be a good time to tell him about you and Alec being a couple now." Said Zack  
  
"Yea, it would."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
So, I've thought about it and decided to make it M/A!!! hope you like it, if you don't tell me, maybe I could switch a few things or make something up to make it all good again in one of the next chapters. Anyway, review and let me know. Ghosty girl 


	14. They were right!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Iris is mine. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Zack and Max were still standing at the entrance of Crash.  
  
"So are gonna go over there or are we just gonna stand here all day?" Zack asked  
  
No reply, Max didn't answer him so he nudged her. "Well?" he asked her again.  
  
"Huh? Yeah right." They started walked down the stairs when Max turned around "Maybe I should wait and not tell him just yet, maybe."  
  
"You better tell him now, before Alec does. Besides it's better that you tell him, then when he hears it from someone else."  
  
They stopped at the bar first and got a pitcher of beer and a couple of glasses. It was only noon, true, but Max thought with Alec and Logan there she could use a drink. They walked over to the table where Alec and Logan were sitting.  
  
"Hey." Alec said, he saw them coming, he stood up and wanted to kiss Max, she pulled back. 'what's that about, twice in one day!'  
  
"Hey" she replied. She sat down.  
  
"So, how's it going Logan?" Zack asked, trying to break the silence.  
  
"Alright, I guess, considering."  
  
"Hey Logan, we need to talk, I have to tell you something." Max said, cutting him off.  
  
"Okay, let's go over there." He replied  
  
"No, that's okay. They can hear this, they already know anyway." She said referring to Alec and Zack. "I guess I thought it would be better if you hear it from me first. I already told you that I kissed Alec."  
  
Logan cut her off "I already know that Max, you don't have to."  
  
She cut him off this time "Logan, Alec and I are together now!"  
  
Logan didn't say anything. He just starred at her. Silence struck their table. Nobody said anything for about five minutes. Then Logan stood up "Well, eh.. I eh.I didn't expect to hear you say that." He sort of chuckled in a very uncomfortable way. "I guess I should go.." He started to walk away.  
  
"Logan." Max stood up "we didn't plan this, it's just when we kissed, we."  
  
He cut her off, again. "You don't need to explain Max." He walked away.  
  
She sat down again.  
  
"You okay?" Alec asked her. He put his arm around her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, I didn't want it to come out this way. At least he knows now." She looked at him, smiled and kissed him. "I would've done that before, but Logan was here and I hadn't told him yet, so."  
  
"I understand, it was kinda weird though."  
  
"Oh please!" Zack rolled his eyes, they were getting all mushy right in front of him. "Please tell me I don't have to see this every time when you two are together."  
  
"That's what couples do, get used to it Zack." Max replied  
  
"Hey maybe we should get your brother a girl." Alec said  
  
"Oh no, you guys aren't setting me up with some chick! If I want a girlfriend I'll get one, on my own!" Max and Alec started to laugh. "What?" he asked.  
  
IRIS'S PLACE: ALMOST 7:00 P.M.  
  
Jess walked out of Iris's room and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water.  
  
"So?" Vic asked him  
  
"So what?" he replied  
  
"Well, what's going on with Iris?"  
  
"Oh, she's even further gone that before, she's really convinced that she found him." Jess replied  
  
"Well, she did, sort of, but can we save her or something?"  
  
"I don't know, what's that suppose to mean, she did sort of?" he asked  
  
"I saw him with my own eyes, but it's not him, not 493, I'm guessing he's a clone or a twin."  
  
"Oh great, just great! We have to get her or him out of here, unless we can brainwash her with the equipment they used at psy-ops. Guess that's hard to do when we don't actually have that sort of thing lying around here." Said Jess  
  
"If it's really necessary, I can get it. If there's another way, the better, but I can get it."  
  
"I don't know if the other way will work this time, you saw what she did to me the last time we tried to do that, she nearly killed me."  
  
"I know." Vic replied "fine, I'll see to it that you get the equipment you need."  
  
"Good!" Jess put on his jacket and headed for the door.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
  
"To Crash, I met a friend when I got here, he's visiting his sister, anyway we're getting a drink."  
  
"Right now?" Vic asked  
  
"Yeah, she's sleeping. There's not much I can do right now, so if you don't mind." Jess left the building.  
  
CRASH  
  
Zack, Max and the whole gang were sitting at a table, just hanging and drinking when Jess came in. Alec was at the bar getting another pitcher.  
  
"Hey Zack!" Jess yelled at him.  
  
Zack turned his head around to see Jess approaching their table. "Hey Jess, my man! What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, the usual ya know."  
  
"So did ya help out you friends with your expertise?" Zack asked sarcastically  
  
"Yeah, sort of." He replied  
  
"Let me introduce you, hey guys! This is Jess, a buddy of mine."  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" Sketchy asked while shaking his hand.  
  
"Alright." Jess replied  
  
"That girl over there is OC, over there is Alec" he pointed at the bar "and you already know my sister."  
  
"Yea, nice to see you again." They all sat down  
  
A familiar song was playing at Crash.  
  
"Oh no, not this song!" Sketchy cried out  
  
"Why not? I kinda like this song." Jess said  
  
"This song reminds him of Iris, he dated her once or so." Max replied  
  
"Iris? You guys know Iris?" just as he was saying that Alec came back from the bar with a pitcher and an extra glass for Jess.  
  
"Hey, I don't think we've met. I'm Alec." He said  
  
"You know Iris?" Max asked in the middle of it all  
  
"Ben! Jeez! She was right."  
  
"What?" Zack stood up "Max, Alec get out of here!"  
  
"Wow! No way, I want to how this guy knows Iris and Ben!" Max replied  
  
"GET OUT NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Zack shouted  
  
"Come on Max, let's go!" He dragged her out by her arm  
  
"How did you know Ben?" Zack asked him  
  
"Oh my god! Vic and Iris were right!"  
  
Zack grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up a bit "How do you know him!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** So tell me what you think. Review Ghosty girl 


	15. I'm back

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Iris is mine. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay, had other stuff on my mind, which I'm not gonna bore you with right now. I'll need at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
THE NEXT MORNING: JAM PONY  
  
Max and Alec were already at work, they didn't have to start for about an hour. They were standing near the lockers, holding each other. It's quite cute though. OC was standing a couple of yards away talking to Normal (out of all the people who were there, she's talking to him!)  
  
"I'm never gonna get those two away from each other, am I?" Normal asked while looking at Max and Alec  
  
"Nope, no chance in hell! I still can't believe they're together."  
  
"Yea, I know! Disgusting, isn't it?"  
  
"Hey!" she slapped Normal on his arm "'Don't say that about my boo and her boy!"  
  
"Hey, easy there! It's bad form to hit your employer! Do that again and you're fired!" he replied  
  
"Yeah right! Like I never heard that before!" she replied sarcastically before walking away  
  
"Why do I hire these people?" he turned around ready to walk back to his office when he saw Iris standing there "So, are we all better again?" he asked her  
  
"Yea, boss, all better and ready to work again!" she replied "Hey Max, Alec!" she shouted  
  
They both turned their heads to see her facing them.  
  
"Well, good! Put you stuff in your locker and get to work! Bip!" said Normal as he walked away  
  
"Iris! Ehm, hey." Said Alec, looking all confused. He didn't think she'd be back again.  
  
"Hi! Everything okay? You're starting to look a bit pale." She replied  
  
Max and Alec were both kinda stunned by her appearance and didn't know what to say. The good news was that Vic and Jess were nowhere near her. Besides last time they saw Jess, Zack had him in a tight grip. But they haven't seen Zack all morning either.  
  
"We're fine!" Max replied "and you?"  
  
"I'm doing okay, considering everything."  
  
OC joined them "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Last time I checked I worked here. So."  
  
"Where's you brother?" Alec asked her  
  
"At home."  
  
"And Jess?" Max asked  
  
"Jess? You know Jess?"  
  
"Yeah, we do, not that's any of your business."  
  
AN EMPTY WAREHOUSE SOMEWHERE IN TOWN  
  
Jess was tied up in a chair, the chair was in the middle of the room. Zack wasn't in sight and Jess was still unconscious. It was really quiet, you could only hear the wind blowing against some open windows. Then a door opened, Zack.  
  
He walked towards Jess with a bag in his hands.  
  
"Well, you're not so strong, are you. Most of us would've been awake by now, guess you're not one of the strong, the best soldiers."  
  
Jess's head was hanging against his chest. Suddenly he started to cough.  
  
"Ah, finally!" Zack held Jess's head up "You're awake! Took you long enough."  
  
Jess was still coughing a bit "Where am I? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Don't worry, you're somewhere where on one can hear you if you scream, good to know huh?! As to why I'm doing this? You don't know? Come on, you can't be that dense!" silence, he didn't answer "Apparently you are."  
  
"I guess so." He finally answered  
  
"Let me ask you a question first, before I answer yours. How do you know Iris? What is she, to you? Are you in town to help here?"  
  
"That sounds like three questions to me." Jess replied  
  
"You're right, answer them!"  
  
"I don't think so, we both know we're not built to break that easily!" he chuckled  
  
"True! Would you prefer if I'd torture you first?" Zack asked  
  
"You do what you have to do, so will I."  
  
"Fine! Have it your way!" Zack opened the back and put the stuff that was in it on a piece of cloth on the table. "This may hurt, a lot! Feel free to scream!"  
  
The equipment on the table: a knife, a poker, a box of matches, a couple of very long needles (about 3 inches) and a first aid kit.  
  
"Pretty nice equipment huh?! That's all I could find on so short notice. How bout we start of with breaking a few bones? Like say the ones in your fingers?"  
  
"You'll never break me Zack! I don't understand, why are you doing this to me? I thought we were friends!" Jess replied  
  
"We are, but your girl is trying to kill someone I care about!"  
  
"What? Iris? She only wants Ben! She will kill anyone who gets near him." Jess said "even me."  
  
"I know, guess who she's trying to kill now, my baby sister, cos she's with Alec now." Zack said, he was looking pretty mad "the only reason I'm telling you this is because you know what she's capable of, I need you to tell me everything you know about her."  
  
"Why? So you can kill her? Never!"  
  
"No, I never said anything about killing anyone, I just want to keep my sister and her friends save."  
  
"We both know, you'll kill her, that's what we're trained to do." Jess started to wiggle with his hands "you can't do that! You really wanna know why I'm in town?"  
  
"Yeah, I have to know on which side you stand, are you gonna help me?"  
  
"I can't!" Jess replied "I have to be here for Iris, Vic asked me to come. I'm the only one who can keep her in control."  
  
"What? You just said she almost killed you once, and now you're trying to help her? Why?"  
  
"Because I love her, always have. But she doesn't love me, not the way she loves Ben."  
  
"Are you completely insane? She only met Ben once, once! That chick is a complete psycho!" Zack shouted, the sound echoed through the building.  
  
"Never the less, I still love her, I can't help it."  
  
SECTOR 12  
  
Vic was standing in a room, there were chairs against the walls to sit on, but he preferred to stand up. Gives him a better chance to defend himself if someone decides to attack him. A big part of him was still back at Manticore. He was told to wait there until someone came to get him. Vic was starting to get impatience, he'd been standing there for almost half an hour by now.  
  
"Damn, hello!" he shouted "is anyone here? I'm not planning to stay here and wait for much longer!"  
  
"Patience is a virtue, hasn't anyone ever told you that?" a man entered the room "we're sorry to keep you waiting, we're ready for you now. Follow me." The man turned around and started to walk "Well, are you coming?"  
  
'Wow, this guy's weird, this whole building is weird' "yeah, I'm coming"  
  
Vic followed the man into another room.  
  
"So, you're the guy who wants to buy my equipment." Said the fat man on the chair  
  
"Yeah, I'm the guy who's planning to do that, mister.."  
  
"People call me: the fat man. I wonder why." The fat man replied sarcastically  
  
"Funny, so where is it?" Vic asked  
  
BACK AT JAM PONY  
  
"So, just look at you two. Just like two lovebirds! Cute." Said Iris  
  
"Yeah, we know." Alec replied and kissed Max on her head.  
  
"So Max, how long have you two been together?"  
  
"Just a couple of days, why do you care?" Max replied  
  
"Oh just wondering, have you told Logan yet? I saw him walking down the street this morning, he looked kinda down."  
  
"Yea, we told him yesterday." 'what is she trying to do? This isn't going to break Alec and me apart, nothing will.'  
  
"Oh, well that explains everything now doesn't it?!" she replied  
  
OC saw the look on Max's face, she didn't like this whole situation. 'now what can I do to help my boo?' she walked over to the table where the packages were lying and grabbed a few. She walked back to Alec, Max and Iris.  
  
Iris was still talking to Max and Alec about Logan, she was trying to make them uncomfortable with each other. She was basically planting a guilt trip on them o drive them apart.  
  
OC was back and shoved the packages in Iris's arms.  
  
"Here, Normal wants you to deliver these, right now! They're important, they have to be at those addresses in 10 minutes." She said pointing to the addresses. "Well? Why are you still standing here, go bip, bip, bip!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
So what d'ya think? Leave me a review! Thanks ghosty girl 


	16. What about me?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Iris is mine. Thanks for the reviews. Just to clarify, Max, Alec, Zack and the others already started to laser the barcodes off, and yes Iris really to far gone to actually think clearly. She'll kill anyone who tries to keep her and 'Ben' apart.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Vic was still at the warehouse, waiting for The Fat Man to supply him with the equipment he requested. The Fat Man had already sent a few of his men away to get it. The Fat Man continued talking to Vic, trying to figure out what he wanted with that sophisticated equipment. Not that he really cared, but if Vic should get caught with whatever he's going to do, he wanted to make sure the equipment couldn't be traced back to him.  
  
"So, what are you planning to do with all this?" The Fat Man asked  
  
"What I'm planning to do? Everything, nothing, just things. I don't know."  
  
"Well, that wasn't vague answer at all."  
  
"Funny again!" Vic rolled his eyes "Very sarcastic little fat man, aren't ya?"  
  
"Well, I see you've got the same quality." The Fat Man replied "You might as well entertain me while you're here, what else you got?"  
  
"Gimme a break! You're crazy if you think I'm gonna entertain you, that's not why I'm here, I just wanna get my equipment and get the hell outta here!"  
  
"You know, you've got a lot of nerve saying that, here in my place! You aren't scared are you?"  
  
"No, why? Should I be?" Vic replied  
  
"I like it, you've got spunk! You wanna job? I really could use someone like you."  
  
"You're offering me a job?" Vic started to chuckle  
  
"Yea, is that funny?"  
  
"Yeah, very funny! Like I said, I'm here to get the stuff I ordered, nothing more, nothing less."  
  
The Fat Man looked at him 'very odd guy'  
  
The doors opened, the men came back with the equipment. They had two boxes full, one contained computers and hardware, stuff like that. The other one contained lasers and some other stuff. They putt the two boxes on a table. Vic came over to check the merchandise, he opened the boxes and looked at the stuff. He closed them.  
  
"Alright! If anything's missing, I'll be back." He walked out of the building and headed home.  
  
THE EMPTY WAREHOUSE  
  
Zack was pacing through the room, Jess was still stuck in the chair. He was bleeding, Zack had punched him a couple of times.  
  
Zack stopped in the middle of the room. "Come on Jess, help me out here."  
  
"Never, if I do that you'll kill Iris!"  
  
Zack walked over to Jess, putt his hands on the chair handles and leaned closer to Jess "You're gonna tell me what I want to know, or I'll leave right now, track her down and kill her anyway!"  
  
"No don't do that! Please, don't!"  
  
"That depends on if you're gonna tell me what I want to know, I don't wanna hurt you, but I will if I have to."  
  
"It's kinda late for that don't you think?"  
  
Zack took one of Jess's fingers and broke it, Jess screamed. "I didn't want to do that Jess, I'm sorry."  
  
"Yea right! You really think this is gonna help you get the info out of me? You forget, I've been at Manticore longer than you have. I've been thought not to crack, and I wont."  
  
"Fine! Have it your way!" Zack headed towards the doors of the warehouse.  
  
"WAIT!" Jess shouted "Don't hurt Iris, I know a way to help her, I need some stuff first, Vic's getting it as we speak. I can stop her if you don't kill her first." Jess was wiggling his hands again, he was trying to get free, it worked, the rope was loosening. One of his hands was free.  
  
Zack turned around and walked towards Jess. By the time he got there Jess's hands were both free. Just as Zack was about to say something Jess punched him with all the energy he had left. He knocked Zack out cold. He freed himself from the ropes and ran out the doors, he had no time to tie Zack up, he had to get to Vic and Iris as fast as he could, he had to warn them.  
  
JAM PONY  
  
Iris had just left with the packages that OC shoved in her hands.  
  
"Thanks" said Max  
  
"No sweat, anything for my boo." OC replied  
  
"We should go and tell Zack Iris is back." Said Alec  
  
SECTOR 7  
  
Iris was riding through an alley. Jess was also in sector 7, he ran into an alley and collided with Iris's bike. He fell onto the ground. Iris got of her bike and helped him up.  
  
"Jess, are you okay? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay"  
  
Iris noticed he was bleeding and that a couple of his fingers were broken.  
  
"Where have you been? Who did this to you?" she asked him  
  
"Zack, he kept me in some warehouse, he tortured me."  
  
"Who's Zack?"  
  
"Max's brother." He said right before he collapsed  
  
Iris lifted him up and drove him back to her place. When they got there she laid him down on the couch and got the first aid kid out of the kitchen. She started to nurse him back to health, so to speak. Jess was still out cold.  
  
JAM PONY  
  
Max and Alec were talking to each other about what they should do about Iris after they tell Zack what happened. That was about the same moment that Zack walked in, he saw them standing near the lockers and walked over there. He had a bruise on his cheek, Jess put that there.  
  
"Max!"  
  
"Zack! We were just about to go look for you." Said Max  
  
"How did you get that bruise on your face?" Alec asked  
  
"Jess put that there, listen, he escaped." Said Zack "last night, when I told you two to get out of Crash, I knocked Jess out and took him with me to that empty warehouse in sector 4. I wanted to find out what he knew, I thought maybe he could help us do something about Iris."  
  
"What? You caught Jess, and you didn't tell us?"  
  
"I didn't want to just yet, not until I had something we could use."  
  
"Come on, lets go back to Max's and you can tell us everything." Said Alec and they left.  
  
IRIS'S PLACE  
  
Jess was still lying on the couch, Iris was in the kitchen.  
  
Jess started to wake up and moaned. Iris heard that and walked over to couch to see what was going on.  
  
"Iris?" Jess's vision was still kinda blurry "Where am I?"  
  
"We're back at my place" she sat down on the table near the couch "how are you feeling?"  
  
Jess changed his position from lying down to sitting "I don't know, my head still kinda hurts, other than that I'm okay, I guess."  
  
Iris stroke through his hair and past his cheek, she smiled.  
  
"Thanks for helping me." He gave her a kiss on her cheek, when he pulled back their eyes locked on to each other. He leaned back forward, she didn't but he kissed her anyway and she let him.  
  
That's when Vic walked in.  
  
"Jess!..."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
So,. please tell me what you think, i'd really like to know. Oh, right I might not be posting another chapter for about a week, or two. If got theses exams coming up sooooo, studying is required. Plus I also don't wanna piss off my parents, ya know, been there done that! Anyway, review! And tell me what you think and I might hit ya back sooner than you think! ( Ghosty girl 


	17. What the hell!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Iris is mine. Hey all! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been very busy lately, and swamped with homework and stuff. I have to read eight books, literature. It sucks, trust me. Anyway, I did manage to find some time to read some of your stories. To all of you who read and review my stories, thanks! I mean that. Well, as always, read, enjoy and review! **************************************************************************** **************  
  
"Jess! What are you doing?" Vic asked  
  
Jess was startled by Vic sudden appearance and quickly stood up.  
  
"Hey, what happened to you?" He asked  
  
"Zack held me at some warehouse, tried to get info out of me about Iris." Jess replied  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Of course not! You actually thought I 'd break?"  
  
"Ehm, hello? What's this about and can you guys please stop talking about me like I'm not even n the room?"  
  
MAX'S PLACE  
  
Max, Alec and Zack were sitting at the table, Zack had just filled them in about what happened.  
  
"So you think not even Jess could help us?" Max asked  
  
"No, not in the worst case scenario no. He said she'd tried to kill him once."  
  
"So now what?" Alec asked "We just sit here and wait to see if the brainwashing process worked or not."  
  
"I don't know, I guess we have to. Either that or you have to leave town, and I know you don't wanna do that."  
  
"Well that's not good enough!"  
  
"Alec, relax! Just chill, we need to think this through. We have to be careful. Iris is out there again."  
  
"Look, wait what? She's back? Never mind that. Jess said Vic would get some equipment, I think I know where he'd get it. I'll go there and check, you guys stay here and lay low. If Vic and Iris have found Jess already, they'll probably be coming after you next."  
  
"Hey, be careful!" Max and Alec said in unison.  
  
"Jeez, you guys really are made for each other, don't go anywhere till I call, okay." Zack walked out the door.  
  
IRIS'S PLACE  
  
Jess walked over to Vic, disregarding what Iris just said. He grabbed Vic by the arm and pulled him into another room.  
  
"So, did you get it?" Jess asked  
  
"Yeah, I stashed it in a room across the hall. What just happened?"  
  
"Nothing, okay."  
  
Vic started to chuckle "You know what he asked? That guy, who sold me the stuff, he asked me if I wanted to work for him. Said he could use someone like me." He chuckled again  
  
"What? What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well nothing really, just trying to lighten up the mood."  
  
"Whatever, just go get the stuff, we have to do this as soon as possible, preferably right now."  
  
Iris barged in "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Nothing, just guy talk" Vic replied as he walked passed her.  
  
WAREHOUSE, THE FAT MAN'S WORK PLACE  
  
Zack walked into the building, he knew exactly where to go, he's been there before. Around the corner were three guys sitting at a table playing a card game. They turned around when they heard footsteps closing in on them. Zack stopped and looked at them.  
  
"Hey."  
  
One of the guys stood up to get a better look. "Ah, mister. ehm, Thompson was it? In need of more merchandise?"  
  
"I need to see the fat man. Go fetch him for me." Zack ordered  
  
"Yeah sure right away, sir" a second man stood up while saying that and started to laugh "You actually think you can order us around?"  
  
The other man shoved him back in the chair. "Sorry about that, he's new, he doesn't know how we operate. I'll go get the boss for you." The man stepped away from the table and headed for a big door.  
  
The new guy was about to get up when the third guy pulled him back down again. "What? Why are you guys pulling and shoving me around? If you two can't handle this guy I."  
  
"Shut up! You don't wanna mess with this guy okay, trust me. If the circumstances were different I'd let you kick the crap out of the client who dares to order us around. But not thins guy, he can have you flying across the room before you can even bald your fist to punch him. This guy is special, we're not allowed to harm him, if we could. Boss's orders"  
  
Zack looked over at them, hands in his pockets of his jacket.  
  
"Yeah right, no one can do that!" The new guy looked at Zack "Wow, if I didn't know better I'd say he heard us."  
  
"He did." The other guy replied.  
  
The doors opened as the fat man and the first guy came walking in, the fat man looked over at Zack and smiled. "So here for business mister Thompson?"  
  
"No, here for info actually." Zack stepped towards the fat man, the first guy reached for his gun. "No need for that, I have no intention to harm anyone, I just want some info."  
  
The fat man nodded and waved his hand at the first guy to let the gun rest in its holster. "What kinda info are you looking for?"  
  
"I need to know if you sold any 'illegal, heavy equipment' lately as in today or yesterday."  
  
"You have to be more specific than that boy, everything I sell is illegal" the fat man replied.  
  
"I mean, computer hardware, lasers that kinda thing."  
  
"There was a guy, this morning. He was pretty arrogant but amusing. Ordered two boxes with that kinda equipment."  
  
"Do you have an address?"  
  
"No, sorry. He was sort of like you, very intimidating. Are you sure I can't persuade you to come and work for me?"  
  
"No, but thanks for the offer, maybe next time." Zack turned around and headed for the exit.  
  
ACORSS IRIS'S APPARTMENT  
  
Vic was setting up the equipment, hooked all the things that needed electricity up. He grabbed a chair and strapped some rope and Velcro on it. He made sure everything was secure before getting Jess and Iris.  
  
IRIS'S PLACE  
  
"What was that?" Iris asked Jess  
  
"Oh nothing, just guy talk like Vic said."  
  
"No, I don't buy that."  
  
A knock on the door, Jess turned around that was the sign, everything was set up across the hall.  
  
"Okay we have something for you, but first, about what just happened before Vic walked in."  
  
"It's okay, forget it." Iris said  
  
"That's just it, I can't. Iris, you know I love you right? And you trust me right?"  
  
"Yeah, what's going on?"  
  
Jess took Iris by the hand, "come with me, relax, trust me." He led her into the room across the hall.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** So, what do you guys think? Did you like it? Do I still have the touch or not. If not, than help me out, pointers and advice for the story are totally welcome! I'll need 4 reviews! Oh and have any of you read the Dark Angel novel yet, before the dawn? I think it was pretty cool, what do you think? Let me know! Thanks! ( Ghosty girl 


	18. surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Iris is mine. Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm glad you guys like it. Iris? I don't know where I got that name from, but hey, it works right?! Besides I kinda like it. A special thanks to lakergirl for giving me some pointers on the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Jess led Iris into the room across the hall, the lights were out so it was dark. Iris could make out where some of the furniture was standing, so she wouldn't trip or anything. "You guys have a surprise?"  
  
"Yeah, we do" Vic replied, he took her by the shoulders and shoved her into the chair while Jess flipped on the lights. The lights were pretty bright so Iris was blinded for a second, which gave Vic and Jess the time they needed to strap her into the chair.  
  
"What the hell! What are you doing, cut me loose!" Iris demanded as she struggled to get free. She kicked and screamed and hit her brother a couple of times.  
  
"I'm sorry sis, we can't do that." Vic replied, he made sure her feet and arms were strapped in all right.  
  
Jess walked over to a table and sat down behind a laptop. He started typing while Vic put the laser and TV screen in position. Vic made sure to strap Iris her head in position as well.  
  
"Okay, we're good to go, she's all tied up."  
  
"Yeah, just gimme a sec." said Jess  
  
"Oh god, please don't! Not this again, you promised! I can't take this again!" Iris cried  
  
"I'm sorry Iris, but you have to stop this! You can't kill off people! You'll."  
  
"Hurry up! Do it, before she gets away again like the last time!" Vic yelled  
  
Iris started to wiggle, twist and trying to turn around.  
  
"Hurry up!" Vic yelled again. The laser finally kicked in, it didn't help though, Iris still continued to twist and turn. The Velcro started to come loose. Jess noticed that.  
  
"Vic, the Velcro! It's coming loose!"  
  
It was to late, the Velcro was loose, Iris managed to free on arm, Vic tried to grab her but she hit him right in the face. He fell back against the wall. Iris was taking of the rope and Velcro of her other arm, once she was done with that she freed her head. Jess ran over to her and tried to restrain her, she was out of control and hit Jess, she knocked him into the laser, which caused it to fall over and break. Vic got up, his nose was broken and he was bleeding. He blurred over to Iris and grabbed her by the arm and tried to get her strapped into the chair again, he didn't notice she freed one of her legs, by the time he did it was too late. She kicked him across the room like he was a rag doll! He was smashed into a wall again, after which his body slowly slid to the floor. She kicked him pretty hard, yeah, he was definitely out cold. She stood up and was about to walk away when Jess flipped her over, he had her pinned down on the floor.  
  
"Don't do this Iris! Ben is gone and Alec is taken, He's not yours, he never was!" Jess pleaded, he was trying to reason with her.  
  
"You're wrong!" she pushed him over, now she was on top of him "Did you really think I hadn't seen this coming! I know that Vic knows that you're the only one who could keep me calm. I knew you were planning this from the second you walked in the door. You've underestimated me, Jess. I guess you've never paid close attention in class, never underestimate your opponent!" She head butted him. "And this is what you get when you don't pay attention, besides I haven't lost him yet, I can make him understand!" she stood up and kicked him in the stomach before he could get up. "See ya, sweety!" she blew him a kiss and walked out.  
  
SOMEWHERE IN TOWN  
  
Zack was on him motorcycle, heading back to Max when he stopped. 'wait a minute, I should go over to Iris, see if Jess and Vic got her normal again, whatever that means.' He turned the bike around and started to drive into the other direction.  
  
MAX'S PLACE  
  
Max and Alec were sitting on the couch, they didn't talk they just sat there in silence.  
  
Alec couldn't take it anymore and decided to break the 'ice'. "Max?"  
  
"Yeah" she replied  
  
"Zack has a cell phone right? Let's call, see if he found out anything."  
  
"No, he might get caught if someone hears the ringing. We don't where he is so."  
  
"Okay, you're right. But I'm getting bored, I can't just sit here and do." Max didn't let him finish his sentence and she just kissed him, she knew what he was about to say and she felt the same way, she couldn't stand waiting here and doing nothing either. She pulled away, slightly.  
  
"Whoa, Max, what was that for?" Alec asked "Not that I'm complaining, of course!"  
  
"Just releasing some tension, I know how you feel, but there's not really anything else we can do." She kissed him again.  
  
IRIS'S PLACE  
  
Zack finally arrived at Iris's place, he parked his bike and headed inside. The door to Iris's apartment was open, he want inside and looked around. No one, then he heard moaning from across the hall. He stepped into the room and saw Jess on the floor right in front of him and Vic on the other side of the room against the wall, he was still out cold.  
  
He noticed that most of the equipment were bashed and broken "Jess? What happened?" Zack asked while helping Jess up, he didn't look to good.  
  
"Iris. she's gone.. Looking for Alec. You. must stop her..it, the brainwash.. didn't work. She's gone postal."  
  
Zack pulled a chair over and sat Jess in it. Jess tried to catch his breath.  
  
"How do I stop her without killing her?" he asked  
  
"You can't." Jess coughed up some blood. "Take me with you, if anyone is gonna. it should be me."  
  
"Jess I can't."  
  
Jess cut him of "please you owe me this, and I owe her this."  
  
"Fine." Zack helped Jess get up and let him lean on him.  
  
MAX'S PLACE  
  
Alec and Max were still kissing on the couch as Iris just entered the building. She started walking towards Max's apartment. Max and Alec were too busy to even notice the knocking on the door.  
  
Suddenly the door got kicked in, Max and Alec turned around in fighting positions facing Iris.  
  
"Well, well, well, hello there.. Lovebirds, I've come to take one of you with me, as for the other one."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Well, well, well, I think I'll at least need 4 reviews before I post the next chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you expect to happen next. Maybe I'll make you're expectations happen and maybe I wont. Find out in the next chapter of New bee! Oh by the way, one question, you don't have to answer if you don't feel like it, but I'm gonna ask anyway. Ever since they cancelled DA, I've been watching Angel and this guy recently showed up (I'm from Holland, so we're pretty behind on things here, they haven't even started to air the sixth season of Dawson's Creek yet), playing the character of Angel's son Conner. I think his name is Vincent Kartheiser, but I could be mistaken. Anyway have any of you seen a movie with him in it? Cos I've only seen one: Crime + Punishment in suburbia, it was kinda weird but okay I guess. So, I'd like to know if he's played in more movies. (what do you think of him, I know he's not as cute as Alec (Jensen) but still.) Thanks ( Ghosty girl 


	19. kicking ass!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Iris is mine. To everyone who reviewed the last chapter, THANKS! To Lindsey and Boo, thanks for that tip, and for the record, I don't really really like Vincent but I think he's a pretty cute and a good actor, just wanted to see how his acting skills are in other movies.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
"Well, well, well, hello there.. Lovebirds, I've come to take one of you with me, as for the other one.well, I'll just kill her, so guess that means I'm taking you with me, Ben! You don't mind me calling you Ben, do you?" said Iris with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"He does mind, actually! His name's Alec! And there's no way you're taking him with you!" Max yelled  
  
"Just back off Iris! We don't wanna hurt you, listen we can help. Zack said Vic and Jess were getting ."  
  
"I know!" she yelled "I don't want that, I like me this way! Now just come with me, and I'll let your little friend. ah, who am I kidding, I'll kill her either way."  
  
"Over my dead body! You're not gonna hurt her!" said Alec  
  
"Oh, sweety, I would never go over your dead body, I will go over hers!" said Iris as she launched herself at Max. Max dove out of her path, causing her to miss Max completely and land on a small table nearby. Alec pulled Max up behind him.  
  
"Oh how sweet, trying to protect his girl. Well it's not gonna help." She launched herself at Alec this time. Alec stepped to the side and punched her in the ribs. Iris fell sideways into a cabinet, the cabinet cracked under her weight. She got up with one hand on the spot where Alec had hit her.  
  
"Why did you do that? Why did you hit me? I wasn't gonna hit you, I was aiming at the one behind you." She asked as her pouted her lips, trying to look all cute and innocent.  
  
"Oh please! That lip pouting thing and the big puppy dog eyes, only work for me! It doesn't suite you!" said Max, almost laughing at her.  
  
Iris's eyes were on fire, she was ready to kill Max any second now, but she couldn't. Alec was still blocking her path to Max, which made no sense to her, if he's protecting anyone, it should be her, not Max.  
  
"Don't do it Iris, I mean it. I don't wanna hurt you but I will if I have to!"  
  
OUTSIDE IRIS'S APARTMENT  
  
Zack and Jess just came out of the building, Zack called a contact and told him to check up on Vic and gave him the address.  
  
"Jeez, she got you pretty bad, huh?" said Zack while he was trying to put Jess on the bike.  
  
Jess moaned.  
  
"Okay, this isn't gonna work. You're to weak, you'll never be able to hold on, wait here" Zack sat Jess down on the floor against a wall "I'll see if I can get a car." He walked away. 'Shit, I don't have time for this! Max and Alec could be in major trouble. I'd better check in' He flipped his cell phone open and dialed the number.  
  
MAX'S PLACE  
  
Iris, Alec and Max were circling around each other, waiting, anticipating what the other would do when suddenly.the phone rang. Iris looked left to where the phone was.  
  
Max took the opportunity and flew to Iris's throat. Her hands were clutched around Iris's neck. Iris tried to scream but she couldn't, Max cut of her air supply. They were wrestling and turning, pushing and choking.  
  
Alec was pretty surprised by Max's unexpected attack, he didn't really know what to do so he picked up the phone.  
  
"ehm, hello?"  
  
"Alec?" Zack could hear the noise of struggling on the background "what's going on? Are you two okay?"  
  
"ehm, yeah" Alec answered as he was still witnessing the fight between Max and Iris. Max had a pretty good grip on Iris and wasn't planning to let go any time soon.  
  
"Listen, Iris's gone, she's"  
  
"Yeah, I know, she's here." Said Alec  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's fighting Max."  
  
"And you're what? Just standing around enjoying the fight? Why aren't you helping her?" Zack asked  
  
"She can handle herself just fine, you know that."  
  
"Listen, I've got Jess with me, we're on our way, just keep Max save!" Zack hung up, that's when he noticed the convertible right in front of him. "Yes! Nice, very nice!"  
  
BACK AT MAX'S  
  
Iris had finally managed to free herself from Max's grip "What the hell is wrong with you? You tried to choke me!"  
  
Max frowned "what the hell's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? Killing people doesn't seem odd, but when someone's choking you, you freak out?"  
  
Iris looked at Max as if was an alien or something, like what she said made no sense. "You're a dead chick!" she blurred over to her and kicked her in the stomach. Max flew through the room, Alec was just in time and caught her before she bashed into the fridge. She pushed Alec away and headed back to Iris, punches were thrown left and right, Iris tried to dodge them. She succeeded in dodging a few but not all. Max landed one right in her face, Iris spat out a tooth.  
  
"Well, look at that! Now you can honor Ben by dropping that of at the church. Maybe he and the blue lady will come to pick you up and you can live happily ever after."  
  
Iris looked at the tooth on the floor than back up to Max. She gave her a little smile "I'll try to remember that." She jumped forward into the air and kicked into Max's direction but Alec pushed Max out of the way and blocked the kick.  
  
"Stop doing that! I'm in the middle of a fight!" Max yelled at Alec  
  
"This is my fight Max, not yours!" He looked at Iris "come on, sweety, fight me, leave her out of this."  
  
"I can't Ben, she's standing in our way. We have to dispose of her." Iris replied  
  
"Yeah, well, you fight her, you fight me! Besides, she won't be able to bring herself to kill you. Me on the other hand." he swept her feet from under her. She was lying on the floor, Alec put one of his feet on her throat, not pressing to hard. "Told ya I would bring her down." He said to Max  
  
"What? You never said that!" Max was standing next to Alec now, with one arm around his waist.  
  
"Whatever, I'm saying it now." He smiled at Iris, then turned to Max and gave her a kiss.  
  
A tear rolled down Iris her face, she couldn't move, if she did he would crush her neck.  
  
Than they heard a big bang behind them, Zack and Jess barged in. Late, as usual.  
  
"Hey! What's up?" Max said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Zack and Jess looked around, a lot of furniture was broken than they saw Iris on the ground and Alec's foot on her throat.  
  
Zack let go of Jess, he stumbled over to Iris and shoved Alec's foot out of the way. She was still crying. "Iris.."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** Please leave a review. If you guys really want to see something specific happen, let me know. Then I might be able to make that happen cos I only have one chapter left and the end chapter. So, let me know! Thanks! Ghosty girl 


	20. together

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Iris is mine. To everyone who reviewed the last chapter, THANKS!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Zack and Jess looked around, a lot of furniture was broken than they saw Iris on the ground and Alec's foot on her throat.  
  
Zack let go of Jess, he stumbled over to Iris and shoved Alec's foot out of the way. She was still crying. "Iris.."  
  
Suddenly everything seemed very gloomy and sad, Max and Alec weren't smiling anymore. Jess was sitting on the floor, he had Iris's head on his knees and was stroking her hair. She wasn't hurt that badly, in comparison to a real combat. Everyone was surprised, they've been seeing Iris as a psycho (which she is) but right now she seemed so vulnerable, so innocent like a little child who fell of her bike.  
  
Zack picked up the door and put it in its rightful place, he walked over to Jess after picking up a pillow, and gave it to him without saying a word. Jess took the pillow and put it under Iris's head, she wasn't crying anymore, it sounded more like sobbing right now.  
  
"Iris? Are you okay?" Jess asked with a whispering voice.  
  
She just nodded and gave him a little smile.  
  
Zack moseyed on over to Alec and Max "hey, you two okay?"  
  
"Yeah, we're okay" they both replied "Where's Vic?" Max asked  
  
"Oh, shit I forgot!" Zack flipped open him cell phone and dialed a number "Hey, you found him?"  
  
On the other side of the line "Yeah, he's banged up pretty bad. I'll take him to a doctor."  
  
"Wait, you can't.."  
  
"Yeah, I know, don't worry the doc's cool, he's helped me out before."  
  
"Okay, thanks and keep me posted on his stats." Zack hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Alec asked  
  
"I called a friend to check on Vic, he'll be okay."  
  
Jess and Iris were still on the floor "don't leave me Jess." Iris finally spoke  
  
"I won't. Never."  
  
"Please get me out of here, we can disappear together, please." she pleaded  
  
Zack, Max and Alec were still talking, so Jess whispered to Iris "I can't they'll see and they'll stop us."  
  
Tears started to come out of Iris's eyes again "I can't stay here."  
  
Jess looked over his shoulder "Okay, just gimme a minute to create a diversion."  
  
Jess stood up and walked over to the gang and tapped Zack on the shoulder, they all stopped talking "listen, can you guys leave me and Iris alone for a sec? I have to."  
  
Zack nodded, he understood.  
  
"Wait, what? Why?" Max asked  
  
"Yeah, why? She'll try to kill us as soon as we turn our backs." Alec commented  
  
"Just come with me, I'll explain in a minute." Zack replied as he gave Jess a 'go ahead' sign.  
  
They walked into Max's room.  
  
Meanwhile Jess helped Iris up as they were getting ready to get the hell outta there. Jess took a quick look to see if the others really left the room, just to be safe.  
  
Max and Alec started to bicker with Zack, they didn't agree with his decision to leave them alone. They couldn't believe that their 'great leader, their c.o." would turn his back towards the enemy.  
  
Jess and Iris took off, they hardly made any noise. When they got outside, they looked around to see if they could find some wheels. Jess pointed at the convertible, the one Zack boosted. Iris nodded with a smile.  
  
Max jumped up, she heard a motor start. The three of them hurried into the living room to find Jess and Iris gone. Zack took a peek out of the window as he noticed that someone took 'his' car.  
  
"Oh man! I told you they'd leave!" Max said  
  
"Shit, they won't get far!" Alec leaped towards the door.  
  
"No wait!" Zack ordered, he called his friend and told him to put Vic on the phone.  
  
"Yeah" Vic moaned, he was still in pain, he never realized his sister was that strong.  
  
"Hey, it's Zack, Jess's friend, look they took off, any idea where they might go?"  
  
Max was complaining on the background, they could've gotten them back if Zack would've just let them go.  
  
"Shut up for a sec!" Zack yelled  
  
"What?" Vic replied  
  
"Not you, never mind."  
  
"Whatever, look I don't know, they'll probably skip town but they might be at some 'high place' or something, Iris said she heard Ben talk about a 'high place' once, when she walked past his room."  
  
"high place? Thanks" he ended the call "Listen, Vic said something about a 'high place' you think he means the space needle?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" Max replied  
  
SPACE NEEDLE  
  
Jess and Iris were on top the space needle, staring into the night.  
  
"What are we doing here Iris?" Jess asked  
  
Iris had her eyes closed as she let the wind blow through her hair. "I'm tired Jess, you and Vic were right I can't keep trying to find Ben, he's gone, I guess it never really got through to me."  
  
"So why are we here?" he asked again  
  
"Ben once said something about a 'high place' and this is the highest building here."  
  
Meanwhile Zack, Alec and Max were running up the stairs in the needle.  
  
"So, what about this 'high place'? Why was he talking about this?"  
  
"I don't know, but this is where I want to be right now, this is where I want my life to end." Iris said  
  
"What? I thought we were gonna disappear together."  
  
Iris turned her head and looked at Jess "We are, we'll jump off together, look you tried to save me by brainwashing me but that didn't work the last time. There's no guarantee I won't snap and kill again. Max is right, I can't do this. I'm asking you to jump with me, you don't have to I just thought I'd ask anyway."  
  
"Iris, I don't know if I can. I don't know if I'm ready to do this with you."  
  
"It's okay, you probably have a life somewhere, I understand."  
  
"No, I don't, not really." Silence struck for a minute "okay, I'll jump with you, at least we'll be together, that's all I ever wanted." He grabbed her hand as they walked towards the edge. They looked at each other and shared one last kiss. They were ready to jump now.  
  
"NO, WAIT!!!" Max yelled.  
  
They both turned around to see Max, Alec and Zack standing just a few feet away from them.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Well, one last chapter to go and that's it for this story! Tell me what you think of this chapter, leave a review. Ghosty girl 


End file.
